


All is Fair in Love and War

by azure_rosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Biting, Bondage, Canon Het Relationship, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Domestic, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Ice Play, Implied Relationships, Leather Kink, Lusty Month of May, M/M, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Spanking, Switching, Wall Sex, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Remus decide to celebrate their anniversary by trying out new kinks and such for the month.  Let the games begin. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: pg-13 mild dirty talk and discussion of sex  
> Kink(s): varies by section, each section has it's own warnings :)  
> Challenge: Lusty Month of May 2011

It was a normal, quiet Sunday morning. Severus sat across from his lover as they shared their breakfast before work separated them for the day.

“Severus?”

“Yes?”

“We aren’t going to be able to afford a holiday for our anniversary this year or anything else especially nice.”

“No, I suspect not with all the time we both have had off of work for one thing or another.”

“Well, I had a thought-”

“Just the one?”

“Play nice you or I’ll insist on being horribly pampered for the occasion despite the lack of funds,” Remus smiled at his long-time lover fondly.

Severus’ mouth twitched into his almost-smile in response before he replied. “I’d better behave then! What did you have in mind?”

“I thought we could celebrate in our own way cheaply and have fun in the process.”

“This sounds like an idea I can get behind so far.”

“Oh, I think you’ll ‘get behind’ it frequently with this plan!” Remus smirked at his own joke while Severus merely rolled his eyes at his lover’s sometimes questionable sense of humour.

“Are you going to tell me your idea, or should I just head off to my lab for the day?”

“I’m telling, I’m telling, hold your horses Severus! I thought we could exchange lists-”

“Lists?” Severus’ eyebrow rose skeptically.

“Lists of things we want to try. In bed. Or out of it if you prefer.”

“Ah.” There was a long pause before Severus responded with an unsure voice, “Are you not happy with…?”

“No, love! I _adore_ our sex life!” Remus reassured Severus earnestly, “but it _is_ fun to play every once in a while, isn’t it?”

“I suppose so…”

“We don’t have to do _everything_ on each other’s list, just consider them and decide which we would like or wouldn’t particularly mind trying out. We can make it a game.”

“What kind of a game?” Severus had been drawn into too many bizarre and awkward situations Remus had called ‘just a game’ to not be wary of that particular phrase. Remus working with George Weasley as his new partner in mischief had only made him more suspicious of that expression.

“I mean we can surprise each other with the ones we choose! Maybe we can switch off whose list we use? That way we will both get the same amount of _special_ attention and it will keep us on our toes, waiting for the next round of the game!”

“How long are you thinking this will go on?”

“How about all month? That way we can break it up some and not do ourselves an injury.”

A solid month of possibly being jumped by his already enthusiastic lover at any time? Severus wasn’t sure if what he felt at that thought was enthusiasm or consternation.

“What kind of things are we talking about on this list?”

“Anything you’ve ever wanted to do to or with me, things you’ve tried before or ones you’ve always wanted to try but never got up the nerve to ask for. Think of it as fantasy fulfillment without the awkward talk first.”

Oh. Severus felt himself flush. There were a few things that immediately came to mind, some were incredibly simple, but others…

“Anything you want Severus, I’m offering to do it for you. It doesn’t even have to be sex, it could be foreplay, clothing, anything that would get your blood pumping. You just have to write down what you want and leave it on my chair.”

“What about you?” Severus’ pride insisted that his voice sounded completely normal, thank you very much, not hoarse at all from the illicit thoughts flitting around in his brain.

“I will do the same. Tomorrow we can start. Feel free to give me as many things as you can think of, the wider the selection, the more fun we can have. I might even decide to combine a few.”

Merlin, he wasn’t going to survive this if Remus was as good as his word! Any of the things he desperately wanted to do or try would make him positively drool, but more than one at once, that might give him heart failure. Oh, but what a way to go!


	2. Round One: Remus Reads Severus' List and the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus reads Severus' list and makes his first selections.  
> Warnings: wall-sex, orgasm denial, dirty talk, rough sex, partially clothed sex, mild D/s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Remus was pleased with himself; his pitch to Severus had gone beautifully. He didn’t need to be told that Severus liked the idea, his lover’s body had shown him _exactly_ how appealing it was. Severus only flushed like that when painfully aroused; it was a flush he usually saw just before orgasm. He suspected Severus had been holding out on him.

It’s always the quiet ones, as he knew very well.

The flush and the break in Severus voice made him insatiably curious. It was hard to keep his mind on his work. He had a tentative list of his own in his head, but writing it out was harder than he thought. He thought about it during the slow parts of the day and wrote his list during lunch, wondering what Severus’ list would look like.

Finally the day was over and Remus rushed home like a young child hoping to find their presents from Santa there waiting for them. Knowing Severus would still be down stairs in his lab, Remus dropped his list off and swooped up his lover’s eagerly. 

Oh.

_OH!_

Remus felt a flush of his own as he read what his lover secretly wanted. Some were merely a word or two long, but others were entire scenarios. Some made Remus a bit nervous and not necessarily in a good way, but others made him _tingle_. This was going to be _fun_!

He rushed to make a simple dinner and shoved in the oven, that gave him an hour to seduce his lover properly. Hopefully that would limit Severus’ complaints about him breaking his own rules by starting the game early. Remus heard the tell-tale sounds of Severus beginning to clean up his workstation for the day with glee. He wouldn’t have to wait long now.

Which should he start with? Some were best to leave for a time they could donate a weekend to exploring ways to make each other melt. Others he would have to work up to, if only to reassure himself he wouldn’t hurt his love. He had promised to fulfill his lover’s desires and he fully intended to do his best. Today was to reassure Severus that knowing what he wanted hadn’t scared him off.

Remus hid near the top of the stairs to the basement his lover used as his lab for his small, owl-order apothecary business. He knew better than to interrupt Severus when he was brewing, but he had no scruples about pouncing him as soon as he emerged.

As soon as Severus cleared the stairs Remus pounced, pinning his lover against the cool wall. Severus struggled, thrown into old instincts by the unexpected attack, until he realized _who_ had jumped him.

“Remus! I thought you said we were starting this game of yours tomorrow!”

“That was before I realized how wonderfully perverted you are love.” Remus swooped in for a long wet kiss, handily breaking off the objection Severus was already forming. “As requested, you dirty, dirty man. If I’d realized you were hiding so many fun and sexy things in that brain of yours I’d have done this _years_ ago!”

“What are you…?” Severus paused as he finally realized precisely _what_ his lover had so deliberately shoved him up against, flushing with a heady mix of embarrassment and fierce arousal. “Oh.” 

“You’ll forgive me if I’m a bit abrupt, but I really think you want me to be tonight.” The dilation of his lover’s pupils and the quiet sound of him swallowing with a suddenly dry mouth was all the answer he needed.

Remus only opened their trousers and shoved them down enough for easy access, letting them pool around their knees. A preparation charm was muttered and then he was in. The reaction from his lover was everything he could have hoped for, a choked off moan attached to suddenly needy limbs, his arms wrapping around him and pulling him as close as possible, fingernails raking down his back insistently and his right leg wrapping around his own, changing the angle just enough…

The shudder that ran up Severus’ spine told him they had found his sweet spot. Taking full advantage of that Remus set up a punishing rhythm, driving Severus back into the unyielding wall behind him before roughly pulling him flush against him. 

Severus had always been a quiet lover, oh he made little breathy sounds of pleasure and panted like the next bloke, but he wasn’t a talker generally. Yet it seemed like a dam had broken because suddenly Remus found himself listening to a stream of praise and demands from his lover. “ _YES!_ Harder, damn you Remus, touch me, do something, I can’t…!” 

“You _can_ and you _will_ Severus, you are _not_ to come, do you hear me?” Severus’ only response was a whimper muffled against Remus’ neck as he lost all pretense of dignity.

Severus shuddered uncontrollably, his head thrown back against the wall desperately trying to breathe and follow his order.

Remus felt like everything was sharper, hotter and more intense; he’d never seen Severus so caught up in himself during sex and it was his lover’s abandon that drove him over the edge. He slumped against his still desperate lover for a few moments as he regained his balance.

Severus was cursing like a sailor and demanding relief, but made no move to take himself in hand. The list fluttered through Remus’ mind suddenly and he smiled his Marauder smile as he pulled away and nonchalantly began to pull his clothes back on.

“Get your furry arse back over here and take care of this!” Severus fumed, gesturing at himself.

“No, I don’t think I shall.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

“You heard me Severus, dinner should be ready soon and if you tidy yourself up like a good boy I’ll make you see stars for _hours_ afterwords.”

Severus was still propped against the wall and judging by the sudden quivering Remus saw in his knees it was a good thing too.

“Is that a promise wolf?” Severus’ voice was low, rough and breathy; Remus must have understood his mate’s desire correctly.

“It is love, just keep your hands to yourself until then.”


	3. Round Two: Severus Turns the Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2: Severus turns the tables  
> Warnings: Bondage, power play (mild), iceplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine

Severus lay in bed the following morning after a more through seeing to than he’d had since they first moved in together. He still ached pleasantly from the gymnastics of the evening before. Remus was curled up beside him, beaming sleepily like only the truly shagged out can. 

“You cheated.”

“Yup!” Remus looked completely unrepentant as he smiled back at his lover.

“You do realize I have to punish you for that.”

“Oh, do you? That sounds promising! Do I get a spanking?” Remus’ sated smile morphed into a hopeful one.

“Somehow I think that would only encourage you.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Incorrigible letch.”

“Only when it comes to you love.”

“Soppy sod too, aren’t you?”

“You love it. So, if I’m _not_ getting a spanking for being a bad boy and breaking my own rules what _do_ I get?”

“Hmmm let me think…” Severus crawled over to his lover still nude from the night before. “You,” Severus began, straddling his lover before leaning down for a long and inspiring kiss, “get to go to work,” he paused to nibble Remus’ lower lip, “knowing I’ve read your little list of perversions,” sucked the sensitized lip into his mouth before releasing it with a moist pop, “and I intend to make you positively _howl_ ,” dives in for another promising kiss, “when you get home, wolf.” 

With a very smug smile Severus rolled off his eager lover and began to prepare for his day as if he hadn’t just gotten Remus all worked up over nothing.

Remus groaned in dismay, “You are truly evil, love.”

“I know.” From the way Severus said it, one would think Remus had just paid him the highest of complements.

For Remus the day seemed endless. Just knowing that Severus now had a list of all the things he wanted to try would be enough to drive him to distraction, but the added temptation of that morning coupled with it being _his turn_ left Remus as excited and impatient as a little boy waiting for his birthday.

Any time he was not fully occupied his mind returned to obsessing over what awaited him at home. Which of his desires did Severus chose to fulfill? Did he choose more than one? Would it be something he would like in reality as much as fantasy? Oh Merlin, what if it flopped horribly?! 

Severus would be upset and likely blame himself for the failure! Suddenly this whole thing sounded less like one of the most brilliant ideas he’d ever had and more like an accident waiting to happen. Finally his shift was over and Remus rushed home torn between excitement and trepidation.

Severus worked as he always did, but in the back of his mind he was plotting his lover’s torment. That list nearly made his knees give out. He was surprised at how many of their _interests_ lined up, but the ones that didn’t were almost more intriguing. He didn’t personally see the appeal of some, but knowing they would affect Remus strongly was all the enticement he needed to give them a fair try.

He set up their bedroom very attentively for the evening, everything unusual carefully hidden from sight. It wouldn’t do for Remus to find his surprise early after all. Severus hadn’t had a more entertaining evening in ages. Remus looked ready to jump out of his skin at the slightest unexpected movement or sound, a fact his lover had gleefully exploited several times for his own amusement.

Remus finally calmed down when they went up to bed. Severus was trying not to smirk at the expression of relief and disappointment his lover had tried to hide from him. He waited quite deliberately until Remus had settled into bed before silently casting the trigger spell.

The four silken ropes he had hidden so conscientiously earlier in the day leapt at his lover, one for each limb, wrapping themselves firmly but comfortably around their respective extremity and spreading Remus out for Severus’ enjoyment. The look on Remus’ face was a priceless mix of shock and burgeoning interest.

Since clothing was clearly not desirable at the moment Severus took the liberty of banishing both of their sleepwear to the basket before moving to straddle his lover’s stomach. The ice he summoned, it charmed not to melt until removed from its bowl, floated over to him and the punishment began.

Remus was naturally quite warm, even warmer than most humans, while Severus tended to be cold. This difference in body temperature had pleased Remus greatly, giving him a handy excuse to cuddle with his typically stand-offish lover. This difference was amplified tenfold tonight. 

Everywhere Severus touched him, the ice he held made his flesh hypersensitive. Inner arms, belly button, nipples, nothing was ignored. As soon as a pass with the ice was finished Severus’ lips, tongue and teeth followed leaving a burning trail in its wake. Remus squirmed and gasped, completely incapable of moving anything but his hips which pumped fruitlessly into the air, desperately seeking something, anything to rub against. He was torn between demanding Severus just get on with it and begging for more of the sweet torment that seemed endless.

Finally after who knows how long, Severus relented, preparing his lover carefully with his still icy hands. Remus shivered at the sensation of cold inside him, but the heat of his lover’s prick that replaced it was even more exquisite for the contrast. Remus thrashed as much as his bonds allowed, trying desperately to affect the glacial pace Severus had set, but he was thwarted. He was helpless and at his lover’s tender mercy. It was perfection.

Remus’ nature made him much stronger than most humans which made his occasional desire to give up control and power to one he loved and trusted harder. He could always pull away and assert his own will, even if he didn’t. Knowing that he _couldn’t_ get away, that Severus held all of the power, was heady and oddly liberating. He found himself reacting more freely; sure he couldn’t accidentally hurt his lover even if he completely lost control.

Remus’ abandon spurred Severus from his slow and steady tease to pounding into his bound lover with relish. Snarls and moans rose up unabashedly from both as the end drew nearer. Severus rhythm began to falter and Remus started pleading for relief.

“Please! So close Severus, just one stroke, it’s all I need…!”

“You- you will come on my cock- or not at all, wolf. Come for me, love, you _can_ do it!”

“Can’t, so hard, so close…”

“Then I will make you,” Severus leaned down and bit his lover’s neck drawing a broken growl and orgasm from Remus. Severus followed two thrusts later.

Once they caught their breath Severus released Remus from his bonds and set about cleaning them up.

“Why didn’t we do that _years_ ago?” The blissful smile on Remus' face told Severus all he needed to know about his performance.

“Because I was laboring under the misapprehension you were an incurable top.”

“You could have asked.”

“And you could have told me you wanted me to tie your furry arse up and have my wicked way with you.”

“True. So, am I forgiven now?”

“I think so, yes, but next time you will get that spanking if you insist on misbehaving.”

“Promises, promises,” Remus muttered as he fell asleep.


	4. Round Three: Remus Researches and then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fisting
> 
> AN: Apparently I fail at short porn. Umm... sorry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Remus felt glorious the next morning. He’d slept like a baby and was still pleasantly sore from the previous night. His fears had been handily laid to rest by his lover’s skilled administrations and he found himself eager for the next round of the game to begin.

It was Severus’ turn for his desires to be catered to so he had to make a decision. This time of the month the moon exerted less control over him so anything requiring a steady hand and patience was best done sooner rather than later. Some of Severus requests could easily be handled even when the moon was in his blood, but there were a few which would take a more gentle approach than he could give during his time.

That limited the list considerably, but didn’t quite make the decision for him. What to chose? Everything sounded either too intimidating or like something he could do at any time. He pulled the list out during his break, carefully charmed it so to anyone else it would look like nothing more interesting than a grocery list, to peruse in the hopes inspiration would strike.

There! Severus had hesitated over writing that one only one of three that showed signs of that. The ink pooled at the beginning of the word like he was gathering his courage to actually admit his desire. The writing looked slightly off as well, like he had written it as quickly as possible to avoid losing his nerve. _Fisting_

It would take time and patience but it was do-able, though it _did_ make him more than a bit nervous. What if he hurt Severus? He’d never forgive himself if he did. Was there anything he had to look out for that usually wouldn’t be a concern? Would Severus have issues afterwards? 

Realizing he was out of his depth, Remus used his lunch break to go to a bookstore that he knew had a selection of more _adult_ material. He found fisting in several of the books, but one actually had a step-by-step guide with pictures. He bought it with a smile and only a slight blush over the knowing look the young girl behind the counter gave him.

Finishing work knowing that book was in his pocket and what he intended to do with the information in it made Remus both excited and nervous. The book had soothed his worries about hurting his lover as long as he was patient and took things slowly. It also made sure to drum home that many people found such an act _highly_ pleasurable and intimate.

Set up was easy, lube, a towel for Severus to lay on and a comfortable chair for him right next to their bed. That handled, Remus read the directions several times to make sure he understood what was expected of him. It wasn’t particularly complex, but it was new to him and he was more than a little nervous. He carefully cut his nails, making sure they weren’t sharp or pokey anywhere and then wandered downstairs to set up their dinner. 

Finally everything was cleaned up and put way. Generally they would sit together and talk about their day for an hour or so before bed, but Remus was a jumbled knot of nervous, excited and hopeful that made him squirm in his chair throughout dinner. Severus was intrigued by his lover’s behavior and so talking him into turning in early, knowing something wonderfully naughty must be awaiting him, was much easier than usual. 

Seeing what was already in place Severus lost his clothes quickly, tossing them in the direction of the hamper before settling in where he was obviously wanted. He looked puzzled when Remus sat in the chair but made no move to follow suit.

“Whatever are you plotting, wolf?”

“I was thinking of trying fisting, actually.” A shaky sounding breath from his lover was his only answer.

“Would you prefer to be on your back or your hands and knees?”

“My back,” Severus choked out, “I would get tired the other way and besides,” he paused to lick his lips, “I want to see you.” 

“Do you want to prop yourself up a bit then to make it easier to see?”

“Good point,” Severus replied assuming the position and shoving several pillows under his back and head.

Remus began, lubing up just his hand for the moment and stroking up and down his lover’s crease, teasing the pucker on each pass with just a hint of fleeting pressure before continuing on only to return again moments later. After several such passes Remus started circling Severus’ arsehole, coating it thoroughly before sliding in with the first finger. 

Severus was quite used to being prepared in such a fashion, but the knowledge that this time his lover wasn’t going to stop after the third finger, that his whole _hand_ was going to be in him, stretching and rubbing him so intimately was enough to make him squirm. Soon he would finally get what he had quietly longed for. Remus would be in him as far as was humanly possible, making him feel his lover at his core, making his flesh ache pleasantly as he drove into him relentlessly. Was it any surprise he moaned hungrily at the mere thought?

The second finger followed soon after, still with only minimal resistance. Remus always insisted on three fingers when they stretched manually, a point Severus had _never_ argued over. It granted him even longer to savor the wonderful stretching sensation and pretend that this time, somehow, Remus would just _know_ and keep going. 

The third was in and Remus was starting to feel the heat. He hadn’t so much as touched himself but he was achingly hard from the breathy sounds his lover made, from the very thought of being so far into his love that he would get to feel his living, breathing heat surrounding him. 

The fourth took a bit more lube and stretching. They had never gone even that far before and the stretch made Severus gasp at first. He hadn’t really got the appeal at first for either side of the equation. The giver had seemed stuck in the position of a glorified sex toy, there to please their lover and nothing more, yet he found himself nearly as desperate for Severus to bring him in as Severus was to take him. 

His thumb was a bit awkward, but with a bit of a twist and some more lube it slid in handily tucked against his palm. Severus’ side had seemed unappealing at first as well. A hand, let alone part of the arm, was bigger than any cock. Injury seemed almost a given and even if it was handled safely surely the stretch would be so intense that the pain would over shadow any pleasure gained. 

The reality was quite different. If anything the stretch seemed to amplify Severus’ pleasure instead of cancelling it out. His lover was as still as possible, but his hips thrust uncontrollably into the air after each additional inch. After the bump where the thumb met the hand Severus’ body almost seemed to suck him in until the narrowest part of his wrist was encircled by Severus’ sphincter. 

He was in.

They gasped and moaned seemingly in unison as that realization hit. Remus made a fist carefully and then paused, concerned it would prove more than Severus could handle. His lover put that fear to rest when he pushed down on the hand inside of him hungrily, groaning in satisfaction when he gained the friction he craved so desperately.

Remus paused only to ensure his forearm was properly lubricated before indulging them both. Severus was quite tight, or so it felt to Remus, but his lover’s hands were balled up in the sheets and wordless cries of pleasure were streaming constantly from his mouth as he rocked harder and faster against his lover’s arm urgently.

Remus found himself panting and moaning along with him in sympathy. What would that feel like? To be that full of the man he loved? To know that no one would ever touch him like that but Severus? Suddenly Remus wanted to be the one writhing on the bed with his own love arm-deep in him making him lose control. Maybe he could talk Severus into tying him up first?

He started twisting his fist as he pumped it forcefully in and out of his ecstatic lover with great success. He found Severus’ prostate with his knuckles, rubbing the area thoroughly before returning to his new pump with a twist to ensure Severus’ prostate never felt abandoned. The reaction was electric, Severus seemed to convulse on the bed and then came hard.

Remus stared hungrily at his mate as he spasmed, moaned and passed out. He had done that. He had affected his lover so strongly that he passed out from the orgasm. Remus slowly and carefully extracted his arm from his lover with a bone deep satisfaction. It was only when he went to clean up that he realized he had come as well merely from seeing and feeling Severus take his arm into him.


	5. Round Four: Severus Flies Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fisting (remembered), wanking, object insertion, toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Severus woke the next morning and indulged in a full body stretch. He was still more than a bit sore from last night’s exertions, but satisfied. Last night had been… perfect. Everything he had dreamed of when he had allowed himself the indulgence of a seemingly unobtainable fantasy. Remus had clearly been apprehensive, yet he had tried to please him in spite of it. He also knew Remus hadn’t actually expected to like it, though he clearly had once things got heated.

Severus allowed himself a small tender smile directed at his still sleeping lover. He was so lucky to have such an understanding and accommodating mate. He was moving a little gingerly this morning, but he would do it again in a heart-beat. Not often mind you, Severus thought as he leaned against the wall of the shower to let several sore muscle groups rest, but if it became even a monthly event he’d be more than pleased.

His good mood continued through the morning, he hadn’t been particularly hungry so he grabbed some tea and toast which he ate on the way down the stairs to his lab, and even most of the way through the afternoon. Then he tried to sit down as he was starting to get a bit tired of standing as he worked. 

Sitting was a bad idea. 

It didn’t _hurt_ so much as ache pleasantly. It was a tangible reminder of the ecstasy he had experienced at his lover’s hands the night before. He found himself rubbing his sore arse back against his hard wooden stool to savor the pleasure/pain it produced in him. He moaned, remembering in exquisite detail the care Remus had taken to avoid hurting him, to ensure the burning stretch was one of more pleasure than pain.

He grew hard as he remembered the wicked sensation of his lover sliding his entire hand into him, the bizarre and exciting feeling of Remus’ entire fist moving inside him, fucking him and claiming him as his. He’d never done that before with anyone, he had feared the helplessness inherent even as he desired it. Remus was the only one he ever would have dared trust to take him apart in such a way.

Lost to his memories, Severus gave up the pretense of working. Why was it still several _hours_ before Remus would get home? He needed to be taken to bed _now_! Desperate for relief, he cast about for a suitable substitute for what he really wanted: Remus, behind him, fucking him blind across his desk.

Finally his eyes landed on his marble mortar and pestle. Yes, the pestle would do nicely. After clearing his work area, Severus eagerly shed his robes, trousers and pants. It took hardly anytime at all to prepare himself and charm his make-shift toy.

Inserting it was a bit problematic at first as the end he was using was the working end as opposed to the handle, but once it was in it felt rather like a chilled butt-plug. He muttered his first command and the “plug” began to thrust, a nice steady pace to loosen him up for the main event.

Another command gave it little nubs to tickle and tease his sensitive inner walls. He braced himself over his desk, preparing for the next phase. Soon the pace was more annoying than satisfying and another word had it pounding into him, hard and fast. Usually this would just frustrate him, but he was hypersensitive from the night before so everything was more intense. His toy was still quite cold, but Severus found he liked the reminder that he was being fucked by nothing more than a tool. 

He took himself in hand, easily recalling the sensations that seemed to still be echoing in his flesh and he clenched around his toy. Did Remus realize how much the previous night had affected him? The littlest thing brought it to mind and his obsession started anew. Every touch seemed profound, every sound of appreciation Remus had made, everything had driven him higher. 

A mere flick of his wrist combined with the memory of having his lover so far in him, cradling him in his love and satisfying his lusts utterly made him leap over the edge, spraying his release over his desk.

He found it wasn’t even the sex, it was the trust, given and received, that rocked him to his core.


	6. Round Five: Remus Gets Jumped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Frottage, kissing, biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Remus was incredibly pleased with himself. 

He had fulfilled one of his lover’s most desperate fantasies well enough that Severus had actually blacked out from his orgasm. Then woken up after a truly excellent night of sleep only to catch his taciturn lover smiling fondly at him, so he promptly pretended to still be asleep as he savored the openly happy expression on Severus’ face through his lashes. To top it all off work was proceeding smoothly today, they were busy, but not so busy as to make him twitchy. He did look forward to seeing what his lover would have in store for him today, but his anticipation was more fun than desperate, augmenting his good mood rather than detracting from it. Today was a good day.

Remus came through the front door with a spring in his step and a whistle on his lips only to find his lover sitting on their couch in the living room waiting for him. Severus never did that, he always worked until five unless it was his day to cook and it wasn’t. Was something wrong?

“Hello love, is everything -” Remus cut off when he found his mouth suddenly filled with his lover’s tongue. Well this was different, not that he was complaining mind you! Since Severus seemed intent on welcoming him home so enthusiastically Remus was more than happy to oblige. 

He was groped and snogged within an inch of his life, a favor he ardently returned. Severus was rarely this forward about his desires and Remus loved it. There was something to be said for knowing your mate wanted you unequivocally and wasn’t ashamed to demand one’s attentions when he felt the need as it seemed Severus did today.

Severus pulled him temptingly backwards toward the couch he had previously abandoned. Apparently the trek to the bedroom was too much for his adamant lover at the moment. Remus was more than happy to follow; usually Severus was insistent that sex was for their bed and nowhere else, this was a change he could get used to!

After being shoved backwards onto the couch Remus found himself with a lap full of eager Potions Master. They were both still fully dressed, but that didn’t seem to bother Severus, who set to rocking and grinding his groin against Remus’ hip growling broken sentences when he wasn’t biting and sucking on his lover’s neck.

“You have no idea…wanted you all day…need this _so_ badly-”

“Slow down Severus, _groan_ , we aren’t even go-going to, _pant_ , get our pants off if-”

“Can’t, need you _now_!” Severus actually snarled at him! He’d created a monster and he _liked it_. 

They hadn’t had a make out session so intense since the early days of their relationship. Remus had nearly forgotten the heady feeling of kissing Severus so breathless they felt drunk on each other, their hands roaming freely, claiming everything they discovered. They were older now and, theoretically, had more self-control. Despite that here they were rutting on the couch like hormonal teenagers, kissing fiercely and writhing against each other feeling like nothing could possibly be more satisfying.


	7. Round Six: Remus Gets Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rimming, finger fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Sometime later, Severus and Remus were curled up on the couch drowsing lightly. 

“That was a homecoming I could get used to.”

“Mmm.”

“Not that I’m complaining or anything, but what brought that on?”

“Last night.”

“Really? I’ll have to indulge you more often then!”

“I’ll hold you to that, but not for a while yet, I’m still sore.”

“Are you ok?!” Remus sat up and began frantically examining Severus face for any sign of discomfort.

“I’m perfectly fine.”

“I never meant to hurt you, you know that right?!”

“Of course I do Remus.”

“I’m _so_ sorry Severus, it won’t happen again I promise!”

“You take that back!”

“Huh?”

“You just promised to indulge me again in the near future and I intend to hold you to _that_ promise, not the one you just made because you feel guilty!”

“But Severus-!”

“No buts! I _liked it_ Remus! In fact I liked it so much that I couldn’t work most of this afternoon because I couldn’t stop thinking about it!”

That shut Remus up for several seconds.

“…Really?”

“Yes, really wolf. I even like the sore feeling afterwards, quite a lot apparently.” Severus blushed slightly.

“Is that so?” Oh, he was in trouble now, Remus only smiled like that when he was scheming.

“What are you plotting, wolf?”

“You like the sore feeling you were left with and I want to make you feel better.”

“Well?”

“How about I kiss it and make it all better?”

“You want to kiss my arse. How would that help?”

“I might also rub some healing salve on the sore bits while I’m down there.”

“I thought we’d established that I _liked_ the soreness?”

“We did, that is why I’m going to tongue and finger fuck you _before_ I use the salve.”

“Would that soothe your guilty conscience wolf?”

“And give both of us what we want.”

“What do you think I want?”

“You want me in that tender arse of yours, making your nerves sing.”

“Mmm, well I wouldn’t say no…”

“Come on then, I want out of these clothes and you probably do too.”

Remus grabbed a healing salve that was safe for internal use and they went up to their room. They both got out of their sticky pants gratefully, washing up before getting in bed. 

“Where do you want me?”

“Everywhere,” that earned him a mock glare from Severus. “Fine I’ll be good. Hands and knees, you might want to grab your pillow though, this will take a while.”

“If you are determined to worship my arse for an extended period of time I shan’t stop you because my arms are sore.” Severus said, pulling his wedge out from under the bed and making use of it.

Remus set the salve and the lubricant close at hand before spreading his lover’s cheeks and blowing gently on the reddened and quivering hole. The gasp and thrust he earned from such a minor tease was promising.

Remus smiled, this was going to be _so much fun_!


	8. Round Seven: Making Everybody Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rimming, finger fucking, wanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Remus loved nights like this, when he could take his time and slowly break down his lover’s reserve, gently stripping away his control until Severus was nothing but a quivering mound of needy flesh. Severus was already more open than his norm from his prolonged excitement and his tenderness from earlier, but that was no excuse to be sloppy.

He settled himself comfortably on the bed and very deliberately proceeded to give Severus’ arse attention everywhere but where he was wanted most. Bites and playful nips to either cheek, licks both light and teasing or strong and demanding up and down his crack, he even rubbed his lightly stubbled cheeks against the flesh he had teased awake and hungry.

Severus soon figured out he was in for one of _those_ nights, the groan he gave was supposed to sound put-upon no doubt, but Remus heard the undercurrent of lust already rising in his lover’s blood. With a smirk Remus bent down again, this time going straight for the pucker he had neglected for several minutes to give it a gentle nip. He savored the sudden catch and barely caught whimper he earned as much as his mate’s clean but unique scent.

Remus could never seem to quite pinpoint exactly what it reminded him of, but in his more idealistic, Severus would say soppy, moments he told himself Severus smelt of home. He was broken out of his romantic musings by an impatient squirm and an annoyed _get on with it wolf!_ from his lover.

Just to keep Severus on his toes Remus dove straight in, wringing a startled yelp that turned immediately into a bone melting moan from his lover. He wiggled his tongue in an inflaming fashion, touching everything he could reach, making Severus’ hips thrust back against him before ramming himself back against his pillow almost as hard. 

Remus was merciless, stroking Severus’ walls with his tongue, pulling back to circle his entrance anew before plunging in once again with no warning, no way to anticipate his lovers next move and thus brace himself for the next wave of welcome assault on his senses, desperate for just a bit more…

Suddenly, Remus stopped and pulled away.

Severus nearly sobbed over the abrupt loss of Remus’ tongue. His nerves had been singing with sensation, he had been _so close_ …

“Shhh… It’s ok, love. Soon I promise. Just not quite yet.”

“Bastard,” Severus panted, trying to catch his breath, “don’t know why I let you torture me like this.”

“Because it drives you insane and you _love_ it.”

“Refresh my memory?”

“Of course love, just let me get you all nice and lubed up....”

“You might as well just use the salve, it should do the trick, besides trying to apply it _after_ coating my insides with lubricant would severely limit its effectiveness.”

“Yes dear.” Remus handily dodged the playful kick aimed in his general direction. “I’ll just get back to it, shall I?” Without waiting for an answer, Remus slicked his fingers and began to apply the healing salve.

Remus was very thorough, starting with his index finger he swirled it around Severus’ anus, coating it liberally before penetrating him again. Slowly he pushed it in, crooking it _just so_ to coat Severus’ greatly abused prostate, massaging it in soothing circles, drawing a broken moan from Severus.

Leaving the prostate for the moment Remus busied himself with coating the walls of Severus’ passage as well, gentle, soothing strokes like he was petting a nervous animal. He pulled out to apply more salve and add another finger before repeating his earlier treatment. Each pass began with a prostate massage and ended with a teasing sweep across the sensitive gland. In… and out, in… and out.

Severus was writhing back onto Remus’ hand and forward against his pillow, torn between the competing sensations shooting up and down his spine. Merlin he wanted Remus’ to fuck him! He needed something bigger and longer than his lover’s fingers even though Remus was up to four again. He needed him hard and deep inside him, driving mercilessly into his throbbing arse.

“Faster damn you!” Severus snapped impatiently at his lover, thrusting back against his hand insistently.

Remus gave up the pretense of treating his lover’s arse and finally picked up the pace. He used his own unoccupied hand to stroke his neglected prick as his other took to plunging in and out of Severus, pausing randomly to massage his prostate before pounding into him yet again.

“Touch yourself love,” Remus growled. Severus had no qualms about obeying that order, taking himself in hand and setting a brutal pace to match Remus’. They didn’t last much longer and soon they were tangled together in a sweaty heap for the second time that day.

Severus had never enjoyed taking his medicine more.


	9. Round Eight: Washing Up for Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Shower sex

Severus slept well, finally sated, at least for the moment. Waking with the slight grogginess of a full night’s sleep wrapped in his lover’s warmth Severus couldn’t imagine anywhere he should be but right where he was right now. Yet some part of his brain was screaming he’d forgotten something important. 

Furrowing his brow, Severus began to work backwards trying to figure out what he could have forgotten. It was May so it wasn’t Remus’ birthday and their anniversary wasn’t until the end of the month so that wasn’t it either. The full wasn’t for another week yet. They didn’t need more food or potions supplies for a while as they had restocked extensively at the end of last month…

It was _May_! He had forgotten the Order’s annual party celebrating the end of the war, five years ago as of two days ago! It had been delayed since there had been an outbreak amongst the spawn of his former students, Dragon pox if he remembered right, and they wanted to make sure they were no longer contagious before exposing anyone else. He had been flooed yesterday during his seemingly interminable wait for Remus’ return with the announcement that it was back on for lunch the following day!

Severus shot a panicked look at the clock, half past ten, maybe if he could will himself back to sleep they would both miss it? No, as tempting as that was Minerva would never let him hear the end of it if he deliberately skipped the party. Never mind that he would spend the afternoon skulking in the shadows even if he went, Minerva insisted it was good for him to be social with people beyond her, his cousin Poppy and Remus.

Remus would be disappointed too; he had been looking forward to seeing how much his protégés’ children had grown. Remus was truly the ideal godfather; he doted on his godchildren devotedly and bragged about them as if they were his own. He would have made a brilliant father.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Severus extricated himself from his lover’s arms with reluctance and headed towards the shower. Still nude from the previous night, Severus turned the water on and entered as soon as it was warm. He felt much better, no longer sore though he half missed the feeling. Ah well, now he could talk Remus into seeing to his needs without his lover worrying about hurting him more.

Severus sighed contentedly; the warm water felt wonderful streaming down his back. He scrubbed at his skin with a soapy washcloth, cleansing himself of all the sweat he had built up yesterday properly. Magic was useful, but cleaning charms did not replace a proper bath. Apparently Remus agreed because he soon found himself no longer alone in the shower.

“Sneaking out of my arms as I sleep Severus? Naughty, naughty!” He was pulled into a hug from behind, Remus’ mouth going to his throat for a kiss and a sleepy nuzzle.

“Remus,” Severus said reluctantly while arching into the nuzzle that turned into a playful nip followed by a suck, “not now, we have to get going.”

“Plenty of time for a bit of morning fun love.” Remus said, pulling Severus closer, “trust me; I’ll take care of you.”

“We are due in just under an hour and a half!”

“Where?” Remus mumbled, muffled by Severus’ throat which he decided needed a string of kisses and nips.

“Grimmauld Place, Potter said the Order’s celebration was back on.”

“Then all we need to do is shower and dress, plenty of time for fun first.” Remus waved off Severus’ concern and reached down for his lover.

“But-”

“You know eating before going to any gathering with Molly Weasley is just asking to be told how we ‘obviously need feeding up’ and comments about our tiny appetites. I love her to bits, but the woman doesn’t understand that most people don’t eat like her brood.” 

“There is that.” Severus found himself agreeing with both Remus’ argument and his method for distracting him from his own.

“So settle in, I’ll give you what you’ve been gagging for all of yesterday.” The hand that wasn’t stroking his shaft had wandered to his entrance sometime during this discussion and began circling.

“Well if I’m going to be bribed…” Severus cut off with a surprised groan when Remus shoved his first finger in, lubed no doubt while he’d half-heartily protested that they had to get going. 

“I can stand to bribe you every so often.” Remus teased before returning to Severus’ throat. He took his time preparing his lover, though he didn’t tease much. Severus _had_ been waiting to be fucked properly for quite a while after all, making him wait even longer would be cruel. “Brace yourself love, let me do all the work.”

Severus leaned forward, glad of the steam in the room as the water was now only hitting him a little in his new position, with his forearms against the shower’s wall and his legs spread invitingly. 

“So sexy love, so ready for me…” Remus trailed off as he moved closer, kissing along his lover’s shoulder as he slowly sank in. “Missed this, just lazy morning sex, no bells or whistles, just us, together. How do you always feel so good?”

“Mmm… raw talent.”

Remus set a nice pace, slower than their norm, but forceful enough that they could hear their flesh slap wetly together. Satisfying, but just not quite enough.

“Smug bastard,” Remus said fondly, matching his thrusts to his strokes carefully, driving Severus insane trying to figure out a way to thrust into both at once.

“Maddening wolf, stop teasing and give me what I need!”

“Always so impatient, one day I’m going to tie you up and tease you for hours just to show you that a bit of teasing never killed anyone.”

“Tease me later, fuck me now!”

“As you wish love.” With that Remus picked up the pace dramatically, thrusting into Severus forcefully while continuing to stroke him just as he liked it, tightly and with just a hint of a twist at the top. 

They were both panting now, Severus’ entire upper torso plastered to the cool shower wall as he shoved back against Remus’ cock and forward into his fist like a man possessed. This, this was exactly what he’d wanted when he was in his lab yesterday, Remus pounding into him like nothing and no one else could possibly slake his lusts. Sometimes Severus thought he’d never actually been fully satisfied sexually until Remus took him to his bed nearly five years ago now.

A lusty growl in his ear and a bite to his shoulder was all it took to shatter the last of his control, plummeting over the edge into his orgasm. There he leaned against the wall, now covered in his own come with Remus carefully withdrawing and then returning with the washcloth, freshly moistened and covered in soap to clean them up, at least for the moment.


	10. Round Nine: Preparing for the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex toys, mention of PTSD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

After they were clean again they returned to their room to dress for the party.

“Are you going to be ok love? I know crowds make you a bit,” Remus paused, casting about in vain for an inoffensive way to put it as he pulled out a set of their nicer robes, “twitchy.”

“I’ve done this before Remus and Minerva is right, I should challenge my irrational panic when I can. I won’t find a better opportunity than a group of people who already are aware of it.”

“Is there anything that you think might help?”

“Shy of tranquilizing potions not really, something to distract me might help, but I have you for that.” Severus’ mouth twitched into his version of a smile.

“A distraction? Hmmm…”

“I know that look.”

“I suspect you do, care to guess what I’ve come up with?”

“Judging by the smug smile something you consider brilliant.”

“What if I give you a distraction that you can have with you all evening and no one would ever know?”

“I’d say the catch is…?”

“No real catch, though you might not like the idea.”

“Spit it out wolf!”

“What if you wore a butt plug for the evening? One I could adjust as needed to keep you from thinking too much and panicking?”

“A butt plug?”

“Yes!” Remus beamed, clearly proud of his idea.

“You want me to wear a butt plug in front of my former colleagues and students?”

“Why ever not? It’s not like they would _know_ you were wearing one. Besides, if you are a bit breathy they will just assume you are nervous, not that you have a plug shoved up your arse, shifting inside you every time you move, rubbing against your sensitive flesh, pulsing randomly just to keep you on your toes…”

“Remus, don’t start again,” Severus warned, trying to hide his reaction to his lover’s commentary. “We don’t have time to-”

“We have half an hour love, if I set you up quickly we will still have plenty of time to dress and arrive, punctual as ever. Besides,” Remus purred, prowling over to his lover, “think of me, I’ll have to go through the whole evening knowing what you have under your robes, knowing that as soon as we get home I can shove you over the desk in the library, pull out the plug that has been driving you insane all day and pound into you.” 

Remus put a gentle hand under Severus’ chin, guiding his head up so his lover would look at him instead of trying to hide his arousal, “Do you have any idea what knowing that is going to do to me? Every sound, every shift, every shaky breath will be a tease, a reminder of what we are flaunting in front of them, but they won’t see it.” 

Severus bit back a moan; he could picture and feel the desperation Remus would experience watching him try to hide his reactions in public. He had always fantasized about doing something like this, driving his lover insane publicly while appearing outwardly respectable. 

Apparently Remus didn’t object to that fantasy since he was offering to fulfill it with him. Not that he was under any illusion that he would be completely unaffected; he suspected he would have to hide in a corner and try not to come his brains out at least once during this madness.

“It could help you take back some control over yourself Severus, by giving you something you _can_ control to focus on you will forget to fear the ones you can’t. Let me give that to you love, let me help you.”

“Remus-”

“Shhh… Just yes or no love, do you want this?”

“I- yes.” Severus’ eyes widened with shock when he saw the plug Remus intended to use. It was Slytherin green, long and thick. Despite its odd color, it had a flesh-like texture though it was quite firm to the touch. It seemed huge, though he knew it was both shorter and narrower than Remus when fully aroused, not that that said much as his lover was quite gifted in that department.

“This will do the trick quite nicely don’t you think Severus?”

“You expect me to walk about and talk to people I know personally with _that_ shoved up my arse like nothing is out of the ordinary?!”

“It has to distract you doesn’t it? It will do the job quite well I think!” Severus found himself speechless, which Remus took as agreement. 

He must have been in shock; surely he hadn’t willingly rolled over and spread himself to assist his lover. Surely he hadn’t started panting with arousal over the very thought of that green monster in him for _hours_ as he wandered about in public before Remus even began to stretch him. Surely he hadn’t moaned like a bitch in heat when that long, thick plug slid home and Remus saw fit to pump it in and out of him several times to ensure he was properly stretched and comfortable with his new toy. Surely he hadn’t whimpered when Remus stopped. Surely.

Standing took some adjusting, he could feel himself stretching around the plug, which had seemed to dance along his walls as he moved, teasing him with fullness but nowhere near enough friction to satisfy. Dressing was interesting as he had to bend over and straighten multiple times to put on his shoes, socks, pants and trousers. He was completely incapable of panicking in advance, which boded well, though he was quite glad he was going to be wearing a loose robe!

“Let’s get moving Severus, we have a party to get to!”


	11. Round Ten: Playtime at the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex toys, mention of PTSD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Severus found the plan to be working much better than he’d hoped. He was aroused constantly, but he had been surrounded by people for the better part of an hour and he hadn’t felt anything more than his former antisocial tendencies. The urge to throw himself into a corner so no one could sneak up behind him and attack was dulled enough that he could function, though it remained a dull itch under his skin. One he never expected would fully fade.

He had been thoroughly glad of his condition being well-known when they arrived; it spared him hugs that would have been quite uncomfortable with, especially in his current state. He watched Remus be subjected to multiple hugs with unholy glee knowing full well why his lover stuck his arse out so far for each.

Only a few people were present as they were early despite all their dithering. Harry and Ginny Potter along with their two children were of course there as it was their home, along with Minerva, Poppy, Filius and Hagrid.

Remus had swept off to the other corner of the room where the toddlers were corralled near their proud parents to coo and play with them and Severus was surrounded by people for the first time since the war ended without falling into a panic attack.

It was wonderful.

Severus could talk freely to multiple people whose company he missed for the first time since the war ended. It was like suddenly being able to breathe again after being underwater for too long. He was free.

The method might be more than a little unorthodox, but it worked. Minerva and Poppy had both commented on his vast improvement since the last order party during Christmas when he had taken a tranquility potion and spent the entire evening in a fog. It had done the job and he hadn’t panicked, but it had stripped him of his coherency and left him unable to interact with anyone, negating the whole purpose of the gathering. He didn’t realize it but a small pleased smile occasionally curled his lips, something that was noted with no little shock by most of the people present.

All went well until the chaos that was the Weasley family arrived.

Having the number of people present double suddenly made things more difficult, but still manageable. The dramatically increased noise level gave the disconcerting illusion that even more people were present than were in reality. Severus could feel panic bloom in his chest, making breathing difficult and rational thought even harder.

Luckily, Remus noticed his distress and made _something_ happen to the plug in his arse. It started to move; he could _feel_ it changing shape, growing ribbed in a twisted way almost like two strands of… something woven together. Attention drawn way from his sudden panic, Severus found himself focusing on the odd sensation of actually feeling the plug shift and change in his arse, rubbing against his walls as the strands became intertwined and then unraveling almost like it was deliberately teasing him, trying to force him to react. And react he did.

He had been kept half hard by the plug's mere existence in him and even though he had been standing relatively still he had never forgotten its presence. Now he could not ignore its effect on him; he hardened completely and he wanted to find a quiet corner or room somewhere to savor the feeling of his lover driving him crazy from across the room. He managed to clench his jaw around the urge to make an undignified sound, but almost regretted his effort when he realized how raptly Remus was watching him.

Remus looked every bit the wolf he was once a month; Severus had never seen that expression before, but seeing Remus’ eyes filled with an almost feral hunger made his knees feel weak. A chair, he needed a chair. Then he could support himself without relying on his suddenly unsteady legs and hopefully draw that look from his lover again.

Minerva noticed Severus’ swift increase in tension in response to the increased noise and insisted he go get some air. Deciding that was a good idea, Severus let himself out into the backyard of the old house. There was a bench not far from the door; Severus moved towards it as quickly as he could manage, the plug continuing its disconcerting winding and unwinding as he went, every step rubbing it against his walls.

His distress over the noise was gone, completely obliterated by the combination of the plug and going outside. Deciding to have a bit of a sit anyway, Severus bent only to find that caused the plug to line up with his prostate. Severus shuddered as the odd tapered finger-like things brushed against it almost like Remus did to tease him during preparation. He sat quickly, half hoping, half dreading that would make the tendrils return to their previous movements.

Luckily or not, Severus was not sure, his toy seemed enraptured by its discovery, growing a protrusion that felt like a small mouth, teeth and all, right over his prostate and began to tease him with gentle nips, licks and kisses. Severus didn’t know if he wanted to kill Remus for putting this thing in his arse or exalt him from the roof tops. On one hand, he wanted it to stay in so the delicious torment could continue - and on the other, he wanted it out so Remus would make good on his earlier promise: _“… as soon as we get home I can shove you over the desk in the library, pull out the plug that has been driving you insane all day and pound into you.”_

Severus groaned as he remembered Remus’ earlier look, oh he was going to get fucked until he couldn’t see straight tonight, his lover was all but salivating for him already. He would have felt more smug about that if he didn’t feel exactly the same way. He would have had his erection freed from his trousers and been wanking if he thought for a moment that someone wouldn’t bother checking on him frequently, but he knew better. 

Maybe he could just use the plug? It was a hard bench after all and the plug did have a wide base, if he just shifted and rocked against the bench… Stars exploded behind his eyes as the plug took his thrusting as an invite to mimic him, the little mouth changing into a smooth knob at just the right place so each thrust it gave rubbed strongly against his gland making him cry out in shocked lust. 

“ _Yes!_ Oh Merlin, right there!”

“Playing without me Severus? Naughty, naughty!”


	12. Round Eleven: Scratching the Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex toys, mention of PTSD, sex out of doors (sort of?), dirty talk and some power play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Severus started at the sound of his lover’s voice directly over his left shoulder, how long had he been there?! The toy stopped it’s energetic thrusting suddenly, drawing a cry of protest from Severus, and resumed its earlier stroking only this time with several textured finger-like protrusions that slowly teased all the surfaces of his arse it could reach.

“This is all your fault you know,” Severus panted.

“Of course it is, but its fun, isn’t it?”

“I find myself torn between strangling you and demanding you finish what you started.”

“Ah, but _how_ do you want me to finish you? Do you want me to take you home and fuck you blind?” Severus bit his lip to stifle the eager noise he made at the very suggestion. “Or,” Remus said, doing something with the contents of his pocket that made the plug resume its previous energetic thrusting even faster while maintaining its new stimulating texture, “do you want me to finish you here and now without so much as laying a hand on you?”

“You’re a cruel, horrible man.” Severus bit out breathily, his hips thrusting helplessly in counterpoint with the plug, trying to get just a bit more friction, just a little harder, it was _so_ good, so close to what he needed…

“And it turns you on. I don’t think I’ve seen you so desperate to come for quite a while,” Remus mused aloud, circling his all but writhing lover with the wolf lurking behind his eyes, “usually you enjoy the chase so much you can wait for it, you _want_ to wait for it despite all your demands to the contrary, to make the reward even more intense. What is it about this situation that makes you so desperate to come?”

Remus glanced around speculatively at the rather ordinary yard. “Is it that we are outside? Exposed to anyone who happened to look our way?” Severus’ breath caught. “A factor at least then, and here I thought I was the one with an exhibition kink. Is that why you hesitated to answer me earlier love? How about a third option then, would me tormenting you with the plug and _then_ fucking you against that tree over there appeal?” That idea earned him a groan of want from his lover.

“My, someone is a greedy little bottom today! I assume you still want me to pound you into the desk when we get home as well?” Severus would deny it but he clearly whimpered. “Shhh, love, I’ll take care of you, don’t you fret.”

With that Remus reached into his pocket again and the plug began to pulse, sometimes strongly, others so softly Severus half thought it had stopped. The strong pulses were almost too much, making him pant and moan unreservedly while the suddenly gentle tease made him cry out brokenly in loss. Through it all Remus stared at him hungrily, his eyes taking in every detail.

“Do you have any idea how hot you are right now?” Remus’ voice was practically a growl, low and rough with arousal as his eyes tried to look everywhere at once. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to stop myself from taking you, right here, in full view of the house for everyone to see? You would let me, wouldn’t you love? You are absolutely gagging for me. The plug is divine, but it won’t let you come unless I tell it to, did you know that? How badly to you want me to make you come? To make you mess your pants without as much as a touch from me?” 

“Remus-” Severus entreated.

“I can give it to you, the control for the plug, but you don’t really want it, do you? You want _me_ to keep you on your toes, wondering what the next change will be, longing for it and powerless to make anything happen.”

“ _Please_ , more-”

“More what? This?” Remus reached into his pocket and the plug split again, one shaft thrusting in and out of Severus’ channel while the other one massaged his prostate all while maintaining the pulsing. Severus screamed incoherently, head lolling back, hips thrusting futilely, fists clenching in his own robes...

“Or did you want to come?” Suddenly everything in Severus’ world exploded into white.


	13. Round Twelve: Ready to Go Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex toys, mention of PTSD, way too much talking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Severus felt amazing. Boneless and sated, the only thing that could possibly make it better was, ah there was Remus, pulling him gently back into his arms to ease him back into the real world. He felt sleepy and content, he knew he should be upset that Remus had taken advantage of the plug in such a way, but he hadn’t been so foolish as to not expect it, he wouldn’t have been able to resist in Remus’ place so he could hardly blame his lover. 

Though that might be the toe-curling orgasm talking.

“I want ten of these things, they are positively wicked,” Severus muttered, his eyes still closed as he floated on his endorphin high.

“I’ll set about whipping some more up as soon as I can then love.” Remus’ entertainment was evident in his voice and the playful smirk lurking around his lips.

That woke Severus out of his pleasurable daze slightly. “You _made_ this?!”

“Yes?” Remus replied tentatively, suddenly less sure of his lover’s approval. 

“You made this at work?”

“Yes.”

“Do you and George intend to sell it?”

“Well yeah, we both tested it and decided it was rather marketable…”

“You were testing experimental sex toys and you didn’t tell me?!”

“You were busy brewing at the time; I think it was a commission for the Ministry.”

“That is no excuse! What if something had gone wrong? Do you have any idea how easy it is to bleed out from the rectum?!” 

“Severus-”

“You could have _died_ Remus! I could have found you in a pool of blood with this monster shoved up your arse!”

“We had several safety and monitoring spells in place and they had been left running over night to ensure they wouldn’t explode or anything before we even considered testing them.” Severus immediately felt relieved at that revelation. He knew his lover wasn’t stupid, but he did worry about losing him, he’d already lost so much.

“Ah, good. Just don’t do it again without telling me. I want to be able to call for assistance if needs be.”

“Of course love, I wouldn’t dare deny you ‘I told you so’ rights. Which reminds me, Molly told me to tell you luncheon would be served in,” Remus trailed off as he glanced at his watch, “well, now actually.”

“What does this monster have that is distracting, but will allow me to stay at least mostly coherent?”

“Oh, lots!”

“Can you stick to them if possible during dinner then? I would appreciate the opportunity to speak with several people in attendance without looking or sounding drugged or addled.”

“I think I can restrain myself for another hour or so, but I think it would be best if we left after that.”

“Really? I would have though you would relish the opportunity to be social in a group setting; you get the opportunity so rarely these days.”

“It is nice, but I don’t want you to get too sore, after all, I’m still eagerly awaiting you bent over my desk.”

“In that case you have my permission to plead forgiveness for leaving early and blame it on my nerves.”

“Generous of you love as it is your ‘nerves’ I’m concerned about!”

They wandered into lunch a tad late after a quick cleaning charm and passed a rather pleasant two hours. Remus insured the plug behaved, only tickling and teasing enough to keep Severus’ arousal up and his stress down, though it did occasionally have to ratchet things up suddenly when things got loud or chaotic. 

Luckily said noise and chaos hid Severus’ gasping and panting handily and the faces he made were written off as a symptom of his panic around numerous people rather than him having a sudden urge to excuse himself and his lover early and demand that rodgering _now_.

As glad as Remus was that his idea had worked and to see his love speaking with old friends almost like everything was back to how it had been before Severus developed his PTSD, he too wanted to go home. Severus had the opportunity to relieve himself, but he had been tormented as much as he had implied while talking Severus into his not so mad scheme. Even watching Severus walk made him ache to rush over and take what Severus wanted to give him. Knowing that his lover was talking and even smiling with their friends with _that_ in him was driving him to distraction.

Finally the meal ended and they made their excuses. Remus was forced to stand awkwardly during hugs again to avoid showing them _exactly_ why he wanted to leave early. Again Severus was spared that indignity, they all remembered too well the panic that he had fallen into when Molly tried to hug him at the first gathering after the war ended. Then, with a smile and a wave from Remus and a quirking of the lips and a nod from Severus, they took their leave of the party, each eager for the promised reward of surviving the evening with their dignity intact.


	14. Round Thirteen: Put it on my Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex toys, relationship stuff, desk!sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

They all but ran for the door once they landed in their yard, fumbling with their wands to open the wards, getting in each other’s way as they both attempted to enter the house first, the mad scramble to put the wards back up without poking each other’s eyes out as they stumbled into the library, wrapped around each other kissing and groping on the way to their mutual goal. 

The desk.

The desk in question was an over-sized ancient oak writing desk, shoved up against the back of their couch as a convenient place for their drinks as they sat together reading. It was solid oak, smooth and well-maintained with legs as thick as a man’s thigh. As was the custom it was highly carved, depicting a woodland scene filled with deer and rabbits shyly peeking out of the surrounding foliage, which Severus swore depicted numerous potions ingredients clearly though Remus just saw trees and shrubs, and a family of wolves curled up to sleep on the front drawer. 

Severus had taken one look at it and declared it perfect for them. They bought it as their second piece of furniture that was uniquely theirs, the first being their bed. As much as Severus had liked the idea of being fucked over his workbench the idea of Remus taking him here, over _that_ desk seemed more significant, a more appropriate way to celebrate the month of their five year anniversary.

Remus was more demanding than usual, all but tearing at his lover’s clothes, trying to get to flesh to kiss, to bite and _claim_. Something about knowing Severus had spent the last several hours walking around with a plug modeled off of his own prick had driven him to utter distraction. It was like having him, but being denied the sensation of being encased in his lover, stuck watching and knowing, but not being allowed to touch…

Unacceptable.

Remus shoved Severus into position over the desk, not that it took much as Severus was nearly as eager as he was, growling and muttering an odd mix of command and promise that only sometimes entered Severus’ hearing range.

“Want…clothes… gone _now_!” Severus whispered a charm and it was done, he spread his legs eagerly as he gripped the edge, the desk felt cool and solid against his chest. Remus seemed to purr behind him, reaching down to play with the plug he had placed in his lover hours before.

“You enjoyed this.” It was not a question, yet Severus answered anyway, hoping to make Remus get on with it.

“Oh, yes. So much.”

“I will remember that, I suspect we will play with it often. You didn’t even experience half of what it can do, you know.”

Severus moaned, wondering what other delightfully wicked things his lover had enchanted into that wonderful plug. He half wanted to experience them now while the other half wanted the fucking he had been promised.

“But now,” Remus said, pulling the over-sized plug slowly and carefully from its warm, wet, haven, “I believe I made you a promise.”

“You did,” Severus ground out, pushing back against Remus when he felt his lover tease his disconcertingly empty hole with his cock. So close, just a bit more and he would have what he needed…

“I keep my promises,” and with that Remus slammed himself home.


	15. Round Fourteen: Wraping Up the Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex toys, relationship stuff, desk!sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Severus cried out in a mix of shock and lust as Remus thrust into him with no warning, pinning him down against the cool desk. He had fully expected Remus to tease him longer as his lover was wont to do. Not that he was complaining about the sudden, forceful penetration, it was exactly what he wanted after all of the earlier teasing. It seemed Remus was every bit as desperate as he was, if not more so as he had not yet had relief.

He was well-stretched and lubed from the plug, but Remus was even larger, bringing back the pleasant stretchy burn Severus adored so much. He was tender from his prolonged stimulation, four hours of being teased by an inanimate object incapable of tiring or having mercy, driving relentlessly into him, setting his nerves aflame, having no control over when or even _if_ it stopped. 

It had been glorious. 

Knowing that Remus was watching avidly and completely unable to do anything to satisfy himself or touch him as they both wanted, surrounded as they had been by family and friends had been heady. Severus wanted that again. He wanted to tease Remus horribly for hours with the knowledge that he had that delightful plug up his arse as he made small talk with their friends, allowing Remus to catch the occasional breathy sounds he only half bothered to hide, he wanted that look in Remus’ eyes as he stared hungrily at him again.

Seeming to sense Severus’ wandering thoughts, Remus growled, nipping and kissing at Severus’ throat as he held himself painfully still, trying not to come so soon in the face of his own desperation. Satisfied with Severus’ reaction, thrashing and groaning as he arched his neck to allow greater access to his lover, Remus decided it was time. He gripped his lover’s hips firmly and began to thrust slowly, careful to slam into his mate at the end of each thrust drawing a breathy moan each time.

As much as he would have loved to torment both of them like this longer, Remus couldn’t control himself. Soon he was pounding into Severus hard enough to make the massive desk shift slightly with each thrust, drawing satisfied groans from his lover and pleased growls from himself. Usually he would tease Severus verbally if not physically as well, whispering dirty promises into his ear as he played his lover’s body, drawing everything from whimpers to shouts of lust from him. 

Not now; Remus was too far gone. He was racing after his own long-denied orgasm with a single minded focus he would be ashamed of later. He considered it his duty as a lover to ensure his partner was always satisfied if not first then soon after himself. Yet now he could not think beyond his own need.

Lost in sensation Remus came, his thrusts losing their rhythm before slowing and stopping all together. He only barely managed to avoid collapsing on Severus, carefully staggering sideways before leaning on the desk alongside his lover as he waited for his strength to return.

“Oh, I needed that,” Remus panted, “I hope you enjoyed that as much as I...” Remus trailed off suddenly as realization dawned. “Oh Severus! I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me!”

“What are you on about now Remus?”

“You didn’t…well.”

“I did actually, quite a nice one too; we might have to remember that this desk is just about ideal for this.”

“But I didn’t take care of you! I’m supposed to!” Remus went back to self recriminations and hand wringing over his self-assigned guilt

“ _Remus_!” Severus said loudly and sharply to catch his lover’s attention. “Stop. Do you know the only thing hotter than you talking me to an orgasm while fucking me senseless?”

Remus looked perplexed for a moment before shaking his head.

“You being too far gone, too caught up in how I make you feel to remember anything or anyone outside of yourself. Do you have any idea how provocative I found the idea that you lost your control due to me for once?” Severus’ eyes held banked heat even though he had just come as well, that combined with his lover’s words reassured Remus he hadn’t been a total arse.

“I still feel like I failed you.”

“Silly wolf, you did no such thing,” Severus paused contemplatively before continuing, “but if it makes you feel better I think you finally earned that spanking you wanted.”


	16. Round Fifteen: A Good Night's Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: vague talk of sex and spanking, relationship stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

The speed with which his formerly wobbly legged lover climbed the stairs to their room spoke eloquently to Remus’ eagerness. Unfortunately for Remus, his lover was fond of teasing him. Severus smirked to himself as he made his usual rounds, deliberately taking his time. As always he checked to make sure the doors and windows were closed, locked and warded, turned off the lights and took stray objects back where they belonged.

He knew full well that Remus was up in their room positively vibrating with impatience as he waited for the promised spanking. Just because he could, Severus performed several extra sweeps of the small downstairs, stretching his lover’s anticipation as much as he could get away with. He hadn’t quite decided if he was going to actually spank and fuck Remus tonight or not. He wanted to and obviously Remus wanted it too, but it had been a trying day and he had already had two wonderful orgasms. More tonight might be overkill, but tomorrow…

Finally after fifteen minutes, three times longer than he usually took to perform the same tasks, Severus climbed the stairs knowing full well Remus’ ears would be straining for any hint of his approach. Exhaustion flooded his body suddenly at the sight of his own bed. It wasn’t so much that the day had been exceptionally long, more he had been highly strung, one way or another, for most of it. 

Severus had fully intended to at least tease his lover a bit before going to bed, but now sleep was all he wanted. He wandered into the room where his lover was waiting eagerly only to completely ignore him as he changed for bed and went to the loo to brush his teeth. He swore he could see the sad puppy eyes Remus was turning on him full force even though he carefully didn’t look.

Few things made him feel as guilty as that look.

Sliding into bed nonchalantly while he could _feel_ the look leveled on him was even harder than he had anticipated. Carefully keeping his eyes closed he turned his head towards Remus, said goodnight and then rolled so his back was to his lover. He thought he was home free for a second, but he wasn’t truly surprised when he felt Remus’ hand rest tentatively on his arm.

“Are you mad at me?” His lover’s voice was hesitant and held just a hint of sadness.

“Why do you think that?” Resignation filled his voice. He was tired and frankly he wanted a good night’s sleep before he had to start Remus’ potion tomorrow.

“You didn’t look at me at all and I didn’t even get a goodnight kiss.”

“I’m not mad at you, wolf.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Does that mean I can cuddle you without getting hexed?” Still with the mildly hurt, tentative tone, how could he fix this?

“The likelihood of me hexing you is about as high as it usually is.”

“Possible, but only if I annoy you exceedingly or bother you while you brew?” Remus teased, seemingly reassured by his lover’s banter.

“Something like that.”

“Well in that case…” Remus trailed off as he wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him back against his chest and entwining their legs before leaning in to press a tender kiss to the back of Severus’ neck. Severus hummed his approval sleepily.

“I really wore you out today, didn’t I love?”

“You know you did, you hardly need me to inflate your ego by telling you.”

“We will play tomorrow then, I think someone needs a good night’s sleep.”

“Tomorrow I fully intend to make you howl for me,” Severus muttered to himself, though Remus heard him well enough.

“I’m sure you do love and I look forward to your efforts.”


	17. Round Sixteen: Someone Has Been A Naughty Wolf...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: vague talk of sex and spanking, relationship stuff, dirty talk (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Severus slept like he’d been dosed with a sleeping draught. He woke later than usual to an impudent sunbeam that seemed hell-bent on striking him in the eyes despite all his efforts to block it out. Finally surrendering to the encroaching daylight, Severus opened his eyes to find Remus sprawled half on top of him, snoring lightly.

He’d been held all night, warm and safe in Remus’ arms. It was his favorite way to sleep and to wake, not that he’d ever say so. Severus leaned over to kiss his sleeping lover awake, knowing full well how much Remus like to be woken thusly. He still felt bad about crashing so hard and fast last night, but likely it was for the best. Now he would have the time, energy and inclination to fulfill this fantasy for Remus. 

Severus wanted it to be perfect; Remus had been so amazing while fulfilling his own fantasies, he deserved no less. Remus woke slowly, but pleasantly, wrapping his limbs around his lover, languidly to pull him closer as he returned the sleepy “good morning” kiss. As they both woke the kiss became less sleepy, but the slow, tender pace remained. Lust was nice, but this wasn’t that kind of kiss, this was a kiss of pure affection.

Reluctantly they separated; a sleepy, loving smile on Remus’ lips and an equally fond one on Severus’ as they began their day. After a quick shower, dressing and breakfast they separated again for the day, Remus to George’s shop and Severus to his basement lab.

Today Severus had to start brewing Remus’ potion. The process was more slow and tedious than truly difficult for a skilled brewer, but each stage had to be carefully monitored, hence why only a master brewer ever undertook such a potion. Severus had gotten quite proficient with it, if he did say so himself.

Luckily several of the early stages had to simmer for long periods of time so he was able to brew other things as long as he kept an eye on the Wolfsbane. Various commissioned potions from Healing and medical potions for Hogwart’s infirmary, to vertiserum for the ministry to cosmetic potions for those vain enough to pay top-galleon for a guaranteed safe and well-brewed anti-aging cream.

After a productive day Severus set the first phase of the Wolfsbane aside, carefully covering and warding it to insure it would not turn before it was needed. Once that was handled to his satisfaction and everything put away, Severus turned his mind to more _stimulating_ concerns. 

Remus would be home any minute now usually, but he knew full well Remus tended to get a bit restless the week prior to the full and walk home rather than apparating as he usually did at the end of a long day. No work day aside from the week before Christmas was longer than a Hogsmeade weekend now that the older students were allowed to go to Diagon Alley as well. Instead Remus would floo to the Three Broomsticks and take a nice walk home, it usually took him about fifteen minutes so Severus needed to begin plotting.

Meeting Remus in the library again seemed appropriate; though this time he did not intend to pounce on him. Well, not at first anyway. How to set up the scene… He could just tell Remus he was ready to play now, but that wasn’t nearly as entertaining as springing it on his lover and getting to watch the dawning comprehension and lust fill his expressive eyes.

A surprise it would be, but how far should he go? They both had role-playing on their lists, but that struck Severus as something that required a bit more planning and communication first. Simple was best then. A pretend offence, or even a real one, used as an excuse for the scenario would work. Remus had been quite accommodating recently and their fight last night hardly was worthy of the term. 

Something simple to avoid hurt feelings… Of course. Severus smirked evilly to himself as he heard Remus at the door, that would do quite nicely.

“You, sir, are late.”

“Huh?”

“You are usually home at five, a full quarter of an hour ago, where have you been?”

“I walked Severus, you know I do that when I’m restless.”

“Well,” said Severus, a teasing lilt showing through his otherwise carefully neutral tone, “I have just the thing for a restless Werewolf.”

“Oh do you?” Remus smirked, catching on to his lover’s playful mood. “What, may I ask, is that?”

“Restless wolves that misbehave are punished.” Severus stood up from his place on the couch and prowled around to Remus who, unthinkingly backed into the desk.

“Are they?” Remus’ voice cracked slightly, he licked his lips and swallowed, his mouth was suddenly dry.

“Oh, yes,” Severus’ voice had deepened and roughened just that little bit making it sound full of dirty promises.

“Show me?”


	18. Round Seventeen: Ready?  Set?  Strike!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: talk of sex and spanking, dirty talk (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Oh, this was promising. Severus was clearly relishing his power over him tonight. Usually he took the lead in their personal life, they both generally preferred it that way, but every once in a while Remus would watch his lover as he teased and tormented him and wish that he could take his place. The desire was rare, but persistent. He’d never felt it with any of his previous lovers as only began after he had been with Severus for several years in a stable, loving relationship. 

People assumed Remus was the trusting type, but much like his lover he tended to hold others at a distance until he felt safe. Maybe he had never trusted any of his previous lovers as much as Severus, or maybe Severus was so responsive with him that he found himself curious, who could say? No matter the reason, Remus had wanted to try playing with the roles reversed for over a year before suggesting this game.

Seeing Severus’ enthusiastic response both now and several days ago made Remus wish he had confessed his desire ages ago. He could see his lover’s arousal in his eyes as he approached, prowling towards him slowly, forcing him to retreat or be run into. Gradually Severus backed him against the desk. 

He was trapped.

“Turn around, drop your trousers and bend over, wolf.” Using the bedroom voice is cheating! He didn’t do that! Did he? And more importantly, should he? Remus paused, aroused but unsure. Being cornered made the wolf twitchy, but it was his mate so, for the moment at least, it was permitted. Would he be able to handle this without freaking out? Maybe they should have waited until after the full…

“I won’t tell you again Remus.” Now Severus is purring at him and damn if it isn’t one of the sexiest sounds he’s ever heard. It sounded slightly dangerous, but promising, rough and smooth all at once. A contradiction Remus found himself quite interested in exploring at great length. Deciding to at least try, Remus pulled down his trousers and pants.

“Did I _say_ ‘I want you to remove your pants’?” Severus pressed himself against Remus’ back as he whispered his correction in his lover’s ear, making Remus shiver from both the sensation and the message.

“Uh,” Remus panted slightly, “no?”

“You did listen to my instructions then, good. Pay attention and do as you are told and maybe you’ll even earn a reward.” Severus pulled away, though Remus could _feel_ his eyes on him even with his back turned.

“What kind of reward?” Remus breathed, caught up fully in their game and quite eager for it to begin.

“I might let you have some fun after your punishment.” As Remus went to pull his pants up, intrigued over this potential reward almost as much as the spanking itself Severus spoke again. “Don’t bother with those, I think a proper _hands on_ approach will reinforce this lesson even better.” 

Nodding, Remus removed his hands from his pants and leaned back across the desk, trousers and pants still around his lower thighs, legs slightly spread, presenting Severus with his target.

“One for each minute you were late I think, you will count them for me, won’t you wolf?”

“Yes Sir,” Remus choked out, trying to pretend he wasn’t all but begging for it even now. 

He fooled neither of them.

The wait seemed endless, though he knew Severus likely only paused for a minute or so to build his anticipation and then catch him unawares. His lover was good at reading him, even from behind, and as soon as he truly thought Severus had changed his mind about the game, he struck.


	19. Round Eighteen: Fifteen Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sex and spanking, dirty talk (sort of), wanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

The first strike stung a bit, but he had expected that. The heat that followed though, that was even better than he had imagined. The blow seemed to travel straight to his prick, making it jerk and leak against the desk he was sprawled upon. _Glorious_. He wasn’t going to survive fifteen such spanks, he’d come for sure. 

Another strike followed, this time lower and on his left cheek. “I didn’t hear you count, Remus.”

He opened his mouth to say ‘two’, but it sounded more like a hungry moan, even to himself.

“Oh no, dear Remus, that was merely a reminder,” Severus purred, “you still have fourteen strikes to go.”

And so it continued, a strike followed by a cry of pleasure turned into a number only to be repeated, again and again and again… Each blow making his arse redder and more tender, yet making him even more eager for the next. Remus tried in vain to hide the arousal in his voice at first, before he realized that was beyond stupid as Severus could see how this affected him.

Only five blows in and Remus was trying to surreptitiously frot against the desk below, he was already beyond wet and leaking and on to panting roughly between strikes, waiting, hoping for the next that might, just might, be enough to let him come. 

Severus knew what he was doing however, and each time Remus began to stimulate himself he would snarl, “not now you impatient creature, I’ve not finished with you yet!” and refuse to continue until Remus managed to stop again with a whimper.

Ten blows in and Remus’ legs were trembling with the effort of not thrusting either back into the blows or forward against the massive oaken desk. His lover was doing everything to keep him on the edge. Severus spaced and placed the blows randomly, whispering praise and dirty promises in Remus’ ears as he stroked the enflamed flesh gently between blows, stretching out the pauses between expertly. 

“After all,” Severus whispered hotly into his whimpering lover’s ear, “it wouldn’t do to have you come too soon and not get to enjoy this properly, now would it?”

“Please Severus-”

“Just five more Remus, then I think you have earned your reward after all.” 

The final five were wonderful and horrible at once. They felt exquisite, falling on his already flushed and tender backside making them feel even better than those before. They hurt, but it was a slow burn that seemed to settle unerringly in his balls until he thought if he didn’t come he would die. They were horrible because each strike signaled one less to lean back into, one less to make him cry out in an exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure he had never felt before, one less time Severus would make that bitten off moan as he watched him flail under his hand, desperate for anything, just a bit more of anything at all…

“Now Remus, now you may touch yourself,” Severus said, his voice rough with lust when only two remained to be counted.

Remus didn’t need to be told twice.

He’d only stoked himself four times when, just as he was finishing the fourth upstroke, Severus struck, propelling him harder and faster into his own hand and drawing a shocked cry of desire from him and an answering moan from Severus. Propelled onward Remus stoked himself harder and faster eagerly and just as he felt himself about to come the final blow fell, toppling him over the edge into darkness.


	20. Round Nineteen: A Practical Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: talk of sex and spanking, dirty talk (sort of), brief mention of the earlier fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Severus was smirking like the cat that caught the canary as he looked down at his lover, sprawled out before him, half-dressed on their desk passed out in a pool of his own come with legs still spread and his red arse stuck out enticingly as if asking for just one more spank. Severus liked this look on his lover; they might have to do this again.

This was one of the items on Remus’ list he had been unsure about. Consensual violence in a sexual context was still violence in his mind, a point that had bothered him due to his own history. He had sworn to himself he would _never_ become his father, even if he had to live alone the rest of his days to keep that promise. Yet maybe this was different, acceptable, because Remus had directly asked, _begged_ even, to be spanked. 

He had braved it despite his own misgivings since Remus seemed so intrigued with trying it only to get caught up in what he half expected would be an unpleasant experience for at least one if not both of them. Was that a bad thing? It seemed to him if they both enjoyed it, if they were careful and no one really got hurt it should be acceptable…

Severus was distracted from his circling thoughts by Remus stirring. A gentle hand between his lover's shoulder blades kept him from rising immediately and breaking the scene. 

“Not just yet wolf, I made you two promises I have yet to fulfill.”

“What do you mean?”

“I promised to make you howl and to reward you for following the rules. I believe I can manage both at once, don’t you?” Severus was back to purring at Remus, he had noticed the shivers it had provoked from his lover earlier with interest.

“What did you have in mind?”

“A practical demonstration.” Severus smirked; Remus couldn’t see him as he was directly behind, considering his approach even as he was deliberately obtuse to recapture Remus’ attention.

“Of?” Remus gasped as he felt his lover reverently stroke his tender arse cheeks, his seemingly cold fingers dancing in random patterns against his inflamed rear.

“Precisely why I was so desperate for you to fuck me while I was still sore from being fisted.”

“I think,” Remus’ breath caught again as Severus’ wandering hands began to gently grope his arse, carefully gauging each reaction before changing his approach accordingly, “I’m starting to get a vague idea of why you wanted that.”

“Really?” Severus squeezed harder, pulling a broken growl from Remus, “I think you have only the faintest inkling of how much I needed it. You denied me, if you remember.”

“I did?” Remus’ brain was foggy from the afterglow and the new surge of lust he swore he shouldn’t even be capable of yet, but here he was, hard as nails and trying to frot against the table again without Severus stopping him.

“You did,” Severus answered, his slicked fingers sliding down Remus’ crack to his true target, playing with Remus’ opening, sliding his long, slender finger in and out at a tortuously slow pace, finally adding a second before continuing, “but I am not so cruel as to deny you. I intend to fuck you until you howl, that is your reward wolf, are you ready?”


	21. Round Twenty: How About A Howl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sex and mention of spanking, dirty talk (sort of), intracrural sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Warnings: sex and mention of spanking, dirty talk (sort of), not sure what it is called so "arse crack fucking"?

Severus opened his own trousers and pulled himself out of his pants. There was no reason to strip; besides the wool of his trousers would stimulate his lover’s enflamed arse cheeks rather handily without requiring him to slow or even stop plowing into Remus when the time came. Severus hoped Remus would gather himself quickly; he was already hard and leaking from their earlier play and more than eager to sink into Remus’ tender arse.

“Please Severus, I need…” Remus trailed off with a gasp as Severus pressed himself against his opening, nudging, but not penetrating.

“I know Remus, I know exactly how you feel.” Severus crooned sympathetically, hands returning as if drawn unconsciously to Remus’ inflamed arse, stroking and scratching ever so gently as he continued. “It has gripped you hasn’t it? The conflicting desires of your flesh, driving you to both want touch and to eschew it all at once, to protect your tender skin and torment it with even more sensation. How much do you want it wolf?”

“Enough to be very cranky if you don’t get a move on soon.” That response, snarled at him by his usually amicable lover shocked a sharp laugh from Severus.

“You would _never_ accept such an answer from me, Remus,” Severus’ paused, one hand stroking and squeezing his lover’s arse while the other reached down to his mate’s balls and began to play with them, “why should I let you get away with that?”

“I would!" _pant_ "You regularly sass me when I’m teasing you.”

“Yes, but often you use it as an excuse to continue until I do or say what you want. Should I do the same? Is that what you want from me, to drive you insane while never giving either of us what we want until you give in to me?”

The surge of lust that question caused in Remus must have been obvious, for Severus’ mouth quirked up on one side in a pleased smirk before responding. “Ah, that _is_ what you were after it seems. Well, I think I can accommodate you.” 

Severus cast a lubrication charm on himself, but instead of finally pushing forward and penetrating his lover as they both wanted he slid himself up and down Remus’ crack, ensuring he prodded at the neglected entrance with each pass. Both shuddered at the sensation, so close and yet so far from what they truly wanted.

Severus released Remus’ balls and grabbed each cheek, shoving them together to form a tighter sheathe for himself and to ensure Remus’ nerves were singing with each thrust. “Tell me,” Severus purred, allowing his breath to caress Remus’ ear, “how much do you need me, here,” he prodded Remus’ hole enough to almost, _almost_ squeeze the head in before withdrawing and continuing his torturous rocking. “You and I both know you want it, what harm is there in telling me how much, in admitting your desire and letting me fulfill it for you?” 

“I need this, so badly, please Severus, fuck me, I can’t…” Remus trailed off, unrepentantly thrusting hungrily against the desk again while rocking back into Severus’ own thrusting, trying to get him to stop teasing and take him already.

“That is an order I am more than willing to take,” Severus purred, leaning down to bite and suck at Remus’ neck as he suddenly thrust home, wringing twin moans of satisfaction from both. Immediately a brutal pace was set, Severus plunging voraciously into Remus’ inflamed arse, each thrust rubbing his rough wool trousers against Remus’ tender arse, drawing more sensation from his already over-stimulated nerves. Remus shoved his arse back into the punishing thrusts, making his cheeks sting anew as he moaned, begged and pleaded for more, harder, rougher, damn you, _move_!

The tension could not hold forever, and soon Severus and Remus came, Severus with a cry and Remus with a distinct howl.


	22. Round Twenty-One: I'll Do You If You Do Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mention of spankings, sex and 69s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

They woke up curled around each other in bed, both barely recalling how they got there. Remus was sprawled half on top of Severus as usual, their legs entwined. They’d slept the night through sans dinner, so both were ravenous. Luckily it was the weekend so a proper English fry up was an option. They both tore into their tea and toast as they waited for the rest to cook. Remus puttered around, with half a dozen things to finish breakfast while Severus set the table. Finally the food was ready and Remus sat absent-mindedly before bouncing up with a startled yelp.

Severus looked up, surprised and concerned, “Are you alright Remus?”

“Fine!” Remus’ voice squeaked slightly before he swallowed and continued more normally, “just a bit tender still is all.”

Guilt flickered across Severus’ face, “Remus, I…” He trailed off and looked away, unsure what to say.

“Don’t you even start,” Remus growled. That caught Severus’ attention, his head snapping back around to look at his lover.

“You did nothing wrong, in fact you did everything marvelously right, so no beating yourself up about hurting me!”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’! If I’m not allowed to feel guilty when you are sore after I fisted you then you aren’t allowed to feel guilty when you spank me at my own request.” Remus fell into his “this is _not_ debatable” tone, his eyes latched firmly and authoritatively on Severus’ own.

Severus felt a bit better, “I guess that is fair.”

“Quite,” Remus replied, sitting more carefully this time with only a slight wince, “I believe it is your turn now Severus, any requests?”

“Let me think…” Severus paused, eating as he pondered his own list, “well you are sore now and I’m a touch tender as well, so maybe we should keep things a bit more gentle for a day or two.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Remus agreed pleasantly, cutting his own eggs as he watched his lover think.

“Maybe we could try fellatio?”

“That wasn’t on your list, besides we do that regularly,” Remus’ brow furrowed in confusion, “are you sure?”

Severus blushed slightly, “I meant _mutually_ performing fellatio. On each other. At the same time.”

“Ah!” Remus flushed pleasantly at the thought, “Well, that could also be arranged.”

“Something to look forward to, I’ve another day of brewing ahead of me, and don’t you have some sort of meeting with George?”

“Yes, we are going to go over a few new ideas and see about producing that plug you were so fond of commercially. I think it will be quite popular, especially as we have a line for the ladies as well.”

“Remus you know the rule, no talk of females’ bits before noon and _never_ while we are eating. It is much harder for me to fend off the mental images in the morning.”

“Sorry love, but you did ask. I should be off for that, are you in for a long day?”

“Not especially, a busy one but I should be able to wrap things up an hour or so early. Why?”

“Oh nothing, just wondering how long I have to picture us performing a sixty-nine before we actually get the chance.”

“Five hours and twenty seven minutes.” Remus looked at his lover, shocked over the response to his tease, “Assuming you get a move on and return at the same time you usually do anyway.”

“I’d better do just that then!” Remus bent down gingerly to kiss Severus goodbye, “if you are ready for me, then I will be here.”

“Get out of here, wolf,” Severus said, a fond smile lighting his eyes and making his lip twitch, “I fully intend to do this in our bed this time!”


	23. Round Twenty-Two: I'm Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: oral implied, mild food porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Going to a meeting after having a chat with one’s lover about trying something new and fun in bed makes it hard to keep one’s mind on said meeting. Going to a meeting in which the primary subject is a buttplug you designed and used to great effect on both yourself and your lover when you have to present it and explain to potential investors why it is a very good toy and they should in fact fund it is harder. Going to a meeting where all of this is going on with a hard-on from that morning’s flirting and memories of using said plug on said lover and yourself swimming through your mind is nigh on torture.

Luckily Remus had prepared for this meeting for weeks, planning his presentation and what he would say, thinking up potential questions they might ask and answering them, deciding if talking about his own solo experience with the toy was appropriate to bring up or not, everything was planned carefully and rehearsed. As Remus tried to maintain his pleasant façade as he waited for his turn to speak he reflected on his lot in life. If his worst complaint was sexual frustration because his mate liked to tease him before they engaged, Severus once said it made everything more intense as they both thought and waited impatiently for it throughout the day, growing more and more desperate for their reunion, if that was his worst complaint then he was a damn lucky bastard.

Remus’ smile became less forced and, perspective properly shifted, he managed to wow everyone there with his contribution.

After the meeting that would not end, Remus took his lunch break and then rushed back to work for the last hour, making himself useful stocking and running the cash register as he willed time to pass. Finally it was closing time and he was free to wrap things up and head home. Usually he would walk due to his restlessness as the moon waned, but knowing that he would get to play in bed with Severus when he arrived he eschewed his walk and apparated with a wolfish smile.

Dinner was a simple and quiet affair, but neither of them minded. That might have been at least partially due to the lascivious looks they kept shooting each other over their pasta. There might have been a few significant looks while proper table manners were ignored in favor of sucking down pasta while making appreciative noises, a warm up for the evening to come.

The teasing was hardly one sided, though Severus’ tended to be more subtle, relying on Remus’ already aroused and dirty mind to take his looks and pleased humming to be the promise he fully intended them to be. Remus didn’t bother with subtlety, knowing full well that Severus liked his directness when it came to sex. He deliberately moaned appreciatively and sucked his pasta as if it was something else entirely, eyes never leaving his lover’s face as if to say ‘this is what I’m going to do to you tonight, I know you want it every bit as much as I do, denying it is a waste of time.’ Before long both were squirming in their seats, eager for the promises they both were making to be fulfilled.

Finally the meal, clean up and the teasing was done. Remus followed Severus up the stairs to their room, more than ready to begin.


	24. Round Twenty-Three: Sex Races Are The Best, Everybody Wins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: oral, spanking, 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

By silent agreement they both stripped themselves, it was faster and that was what they both wanted. It felt nice to just be in bed together, lazily kissing and stroking, everything had been so hectic recently. The new things they had tried had been wonderful, but there was a lot to be said for a pleasant slow burn of arousal as they moved together.

Eventually kisses wandered from mouths down to necks, to chests, to stomachs and finally down to their goal. Severus liked to be teased first, to be gently stroked and tickled on his lower belly, to have his balls fondled, to have his inner thighs kissed and nibbled as he mock grumbled about Remus taking his sweet time to give him what he wanted. Luckily Remus knew that was all it was, Severus pretending he didn’t lean into each touch, each kiss, each nibble, like a cat being petted.

Remus preferred things rougher. He liked it when Severus racked his nails across his stomach, to feel then slide through his pubic hair, teasing the sensitive nerves of his groin with the light almost pain. He liked Severus to squeeze his balls, to bite at his inner thighs between sucking kisses, sending conflicting messages to his brain of both pleasure and pain. Remus liked to grab Severus hair, pulling, but not tugging, to keep him where he was most wanted. Truth be told, Severus liked that too.

The position was a bit awkward at first as they had never tried it before. Eventually they decided Remus would be on top so his tender bum wouldn’t be pressed into the bed under their combined weight. Settling in was difficult and Remus kneeled on Severus hair briefly earning a genuine yelp followed by a grumble about clumsy werewolves, apparently pulling the hair of one’s lover is only acceptable if it is controlled and deliberate.

Once settled in, they began. The angle of things throws them both off for a while as everything is upside-down, but soon they adjust. Sucking kisses and the gentlest application of teeth and both are panting as they try to keep sucking on their partner. Soon moans are drawn from each as they become more comfortable with the position, the vibrations stimulating their partner even further in a feedback loop, one moan leading to another and another…

The sounds they make as they pleasure each other are obscene, wet, sucking noises mixed liberally with cries of desire as they grab each other’s arse to get a feel for the helpless thrusting both have surrendered to. It soon becomes a competition. Who can make the other cry out more? Who can make the other shiver as sensation races up and down their spine? Who can make the other lose the very last shred of their control first? As games go, they both can’t see how either can possibly lose at this one.

Remus strokes down Severus’ arse to his groin, reaching for his balls and begins to massage them. In retaliation Severus, grabs at Remus’ arse with one hand, squeezing it and dragging his nails lightly against the still tender surface. Both cry out at the added sensation which stimulates their partner further. Severus’ hand retreats from Remus’ arse, drawing a disappointed whimper from Remus. Remus’ hand slides behind Severus’ balls to rub at that spot, right _there_ , making Severus buck and moan just as his hand returned in a spank to Remus’ arse.

Neither is sure who actually came first when they awaken, hot, sticky and tangled together in bed, and frankly, neither really cares.


	25. Round Twenty-Four: Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Talk of scent marking, rough sex, D/s, leather and collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Day came again, dawning wet and drearily. Severus tried half-heartedly to roll over and go back to sleep, but had no luck. Remus did not need to awaken for several hours yet, so he reluctantly pulled himself away from his warm and sleeping lover, set the alarm and went about preparing for his day.

The Wolfsbane should be finished and Remus would have to start taking it tonight. Severus had a love/hate relationship with this time of the month. He felt horrible for feeling any appreciation for the effects of the wolf on his lover, even with the potion it was an atrocious curse to live under, but he couldn’t help but look forward to the week prior.

He loved Remus all of the time, both in bed and out, but the week before everything between them was just _more_. Remus was less standoffish and more casually affectionate, reaching out for him whenever he was in range, pulling him in for kisses and caresses which frequently became much more. He became more intense as a lover, though he was never bad by any stretch; his restlessness had often been burnt off by prolonged, strenuous, glorious sex during the week before his change. 

Remus became more rough, dominant and demanding, driving him into the wall, the bed, whatever, and pulling some of the most intense orgasms he had ever had from him in the process. Severus knew he wouldn’t like things to be quite that intense all of the time, as it was he usually wound up pleasantly sore most of the week prior to the full, yet when the time came around again he was always ready and eager for it to begin.

He still searched for a cure for his lover whenever possible, but nothing had worked, even on lesser weres. As Severus worked he pondered his next gambit in their little game. It was Remus’ turn to have a fantasy fulfilled, but he was running out of items on the list. The scent marking looked interesting, but he wanted to hold off on that until the night before the full if he could, Remus’ sense of smell would be at its sharpest and thus he would most enjoy coming all over him and experiencing their scents co-mingling then.

Possibly something more in the realm of foreplay then? Hmmm… Remus had expressed an appreciation and desire to experience his scent mixed with leather, did he still own those dragonhide trousers from so long ago? That seemed a bit tame though, what else could he do to spice things up…? 

Mentally reviewing his old things Severus recalled the other half of his clubbing clothes, his collar. It was black of course, made of dragonhide just like the trousers, simple and solid, about an inch wide with a silver buckle and D loop. Remus had never seen either, though Severus was quite sure they were shoved carefully in the back of his wardrobe, “just in case” he should ever need them again. It seemed he would get to wear them at least one more time. 

An evil smirk graced his lips as he began bottling the Wolfsbane carefully, this, Severus mused to himself, would be _highly_ entertaining.


	26. Round Twenty-Five: Leather Becomes Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Talk of finger and foot fetish, D/s, leather and collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Remus awoke to the squawking of a wake up charm. Severus’ no doubt as he didn’t recall setting one for himself. He must have forgotten to tell his lover he was given the day off as a reward for his presentation the day before. He disabled the charm and attempted to go back to sleep, but without any luck.

Darn. Oh well, he’d been sleeping wonderfully since they started the game, he was hardly sleep deprived. Severus was already up, but that wasn’t uncommon. Remus stuck his feet on Severus’ side of the bed, yup Severus had definitely been gone for a few hours, long enough to have the blankets go cold. He was likely finishing up his potion and whatever commission he currently had.

Which meant he had to start taking the Wolfsbane tonight. Bleh. Remus knew it was important, and he was damn grateful Severus made it for him, but he hated it. The rest of the month he could pretend he was normal, that he wasn’t some kind of creature like people said, but once the moon started pulling on him his behavior changed. He couldn’t control himself like he usually did, if a whim struck him he would perform it before stopping to think. 

He knew Severus and his other friends didn’t mind, but going out in public was quite awkward. Everything was louder, brighter and smelt more, he was more sensitive to touch and taste. While at home it wasn’t much of a problem knowing if women he didn’t even know were currently fertile was a bit disturbing, especially considering his lack of interest that way.

Remus pulled himself from bed and set about preparing for his day. Since he had nothing else to do he puttered around for several hours, straightening things up as he went before retiring to the library and trying to read. No luck, he couldn’t sit still for very long. Maybe if he took a walk? 

Walking helped some, but he needed to be thinking about something other than his restlessness. Remus cast about for something, anything that might distract him suitably. They had been having issues with some of their prototypes for the joke half of the shop, but fixing that would take a clear head and hours of research, not really an option now. 

It was his day today, but what about tomorrow? Maybe he could plan something in advance now and save himself the trouble later… What to choose though? Something pampering for Severus would be best, he wanted to express his gratitude, both for the potion and in general. Severus had to put up with his monthly weirdness after all, he deserved something nice.

Maybe he could fulfill Severus’ fondness for having his hands played with? That was actually one of the things on Severus’ list that hadn’t surprised him, he remembered kissing Severus’ hand jokingly when they were still courting and the sudden flush and gasp it had drawn from his reserved lover-to-be. Maybe he could even see if he had a corresponding reaction to having his feet touched and played with…

As he approached the house again he smiled, imagining Severus’ reaction to having his fingers and toes sucked and nibbled. He half wished it was tomorrow already, he did so love to make Severus squirm. Remus’ smile faded into shock at the sight that greeted him in the library.

Severus standing with his back to him, facing the lit fireplace. He was bare footed, wearing a pair of black leather pants that was clinging eagerly to his arse and thighs, nude from the waist up. Or so Remus thought until Severus turned with a smirk and a greeting Remus didn’t properly hear over the rushing of his blood when he saw it.

Remus swallowed; sure he was salivating at the sight of his lover waiting for him wearing naught but dragon hide pants and a matching collar.


	27. Round Twenty-Six: A Hint Of Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: D/s, frottage, kissing, biting, leather and collaring, oral sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

“So,” Severus smirked at his slack-jawed lover, “do you approve?” 

Remus’ response was a possessive growl. 

Severus sauntered over to his enraptured lover, “shall I take that as a yes?”

“Where did you…” Remus trailed off as his eyes wandered unrepentantly, taking in the dull sheen of the leather, the shine of the silver buckle closed lovingly around Severus’ throat.

“Get this outfit?” Severus ran is hand down his side, in a languid and deliberately provocative fashion.

“Yes.” Remus knew he still sounded a bit hoarse, but he was hardly going to walk away from Severus when he looked like _that_ even to get something to drink.

“Just my old clubbing things, the trousers are a touch tighter than I recalled,” Severus turned to show his posterior again, looking back at Remus over his shoulder before continuing, “but I think the effect is rather flattering, don’t you?”

“Whose collar is that?” The possessive growl was back and Remus was giving the item in question a death glare worthy of his lover. 

Severus turned to face his lover properly, allowing Remus to read his face more easily as he reassured him. “Mine of course, you didn’t _really_ think I’d come to you wearing the collar of a former lover did you?”

The glare melted almost immediately, replaced with a look Severus approved of, one that told him he was in for an entertaining evening.

“In that case, come here love.”

Severus obeyed willingly, closing the last bit of distance between them with alacrity. Remus pulled him in for a kiss, which swiftly became two, then three and soon they stopped counting. Hands roamed, caressing and claiming everything they encountered. The kisses became less teasing and more hungry. Before long they were grinding against each other, Remus’ hands never leaving Severus’ leather clad arse, stroking and caressing both the material and the flesh it encased.

Seeking the scent of his lover mixed with leather, Remus kissed his way down Severus’ neck to the collar. Sucking kisses with the occasional nip graced Severus’ long, pale throat where the collar met flesh, the mingled scent and taste of Severus, leather, soap and just a hint of sweat was enticing in a way Remus had never encountered before. 

Severus always smelt and tasted good to him, though he could never quite place what the scent and taste reminded him of, but somehow leather enhanced it even further. Seeking to explore this delectable mixture in greater depth, Remus pulled always briefly to open his lover’s pants, earning a protesting groan from Severus until he understood what he was about.

Remus bent Severus over the arm of the couch with his sexy leather trousers caught mid thigh. Discovering Severus was pant-less was no great surprise given the circumstances, but an extra thrill of excitement surged through Remus regardless. Remus dove back in, sucking on Severus’ balls and licking along his shaft, savoring the hint of leather that still lingered on his flesh. Severus panted and gave soft cries at the treatment, everything felt so good!


	28. Round Twenty-Seven: Edible Doesn't Cover It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: D/s, frottage, kissing, biting, leather and collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Even Severus’ arse was not safe, licks, nips and sucking kisses trailed across it randomly, searching for every last trace of the wonderful flavor of Severus seasoned with leather. When all traces had been removed from the cheeks, Remus spread them and granted Severus’ entrance the same treatment. The compelling flavor seemed even more intense there, almost like it had hidden from him.

Lost in his own world Remus almost didn’t notice that Severus’ cries and pants had turned to moans, that his lover’s hips thrust back hungrily against his tongue and teeth, that Severus was begging wordlessly for him to just get on with it already. Finally Severus broke down and actually verbalized his desire, breaking Remus out of his lusty haze.

“Damn it Remus, *pant*, I can’t take much more of this, *groan* either fuck me or let me come already!” Severus snarled breathlessly.

Remus paused for a moment, pondering which option held more appeal, drawing an even more frustrated groan from his lover.

“Not _quite_ what I meant wolf.”

But Remus would not be rushed in this decision. To take Severus in his mouth would supply him with more leather to play with, but he missed Severus’ tight arse around him. The only downside to fucking him was the lack of leather in reach for him to touch and taste… _The collar!_ He could have his cake and eat it too! He had such a clever mate; he could take Severus and still easily reach the collar and his neck.

Decision made, Remus conjured some lubricant and began to stretch his eager lover, drawing impatient sounds from both of them in the process. Finally it was time, Remus moved into position, gripping Severus’s hips to steady both of them. He managed not to rush the penetration, but it was a close thing.

Remus plastered himself against his lover, feeling the leather through his own trousers, smelling and tasting Severus’ collar as he bit and sucked at his lover’s throat, rocking slowly at first, then gaining speed as they both squirmed and cried out. With Severus braced against the couch Remus allowed himself the indulgence of reaching down to stroke Severus’ leather encased leg with one hand as the other took Severus in hand.

Remus was too engrossed in the taste, smell and feel of the leather and the wonderfully dirty sounds they were making together to focus on his rhythm, but Severus didn’t seem to mind, moaning and thrusting back against his lover, arching his neck to give Remus easier access to his sensitive throat. 

A particularly strong thrust and stroke combined with the sensation Remus was drawing effortlessly from his neck and it was over for Severus, Remus followed a handful of thrusts later with a growl. They collapsed together on the couch in an awkward and sweaty tangle, breathless and humming with contentment. 

“I think,” Remus panted, “I can tell you how sexy I thought you looked when I came in now.”

“I think your reaction did that for you,” Severus replied just as winded sounding as his lover, “but if you feel the need to pander to my ego, I shan’t stop you.”

“I suspected you wouldn’t,” Remus responded, smiling fondly at his lover. Leaning close enough that their noses touched, insuring he had his mate’s full attention Remus continued with a growl, “Edible doesn’t begin to cover it.”

“In that case,” Severus choked out around his sudden surge of renewed interest, “we might have to do this again sometime.”

“I think we could manage, yes,” Remus smirked smugly at his lover’s reaction, he loved being able to wind Severus’ up in such a fashion, they both loved it. “But next time I want to put the collar on for you.”


	29. Round Twenty-Eight: Give Me Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing, biting, finger fetish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Severus was feeling quite pleased with himself the following day as he worked on his commissions. The way Remus looked at him last night was still enough to make his face flush and his breath catch. He knew some of it was Remus’ self control was waning as the full moon approached, but he liked to think that their little game had granted him better insight into how to drive his lover wild. 

He hoped so, that look was new to him and one he wanted to have directed at him regularly if possible.

It was his day again and as much as he enjoyed Remus’ gambits to turn him into a squirming puddle of need he almost wished it was his turn to drive Remus mad again. Severus never really thought he could like topping so much, it had never really appealed to him before, but something about having Remus under his control, writhing and panting for _him_ … It was just incredible. 

On the other hand Remus was no longer as afraid of hurting him by being rough during sex, something that had annoyed him even as he understood and appreciated his lover’s concern. That could only be a good thing. Ever since Remus had let himself go a bit more, permitting himself to lose some of the rigid self control he insisted on maintaining for fear of hurting someone.

They seemed to have managed to break down a lot of walls between them, at least in the bedroom, leading to everything feeling and seeming so much better than before. Maybe this should be a yearly thing, Severus didn’t think he could survive it being constant, he was going to be tired and sore for a week after this was over, but it was _so_ worth it!

Last night was the best of both worlds as far as he was concerned. He got to tease Remus into incoherency without so much as laying a hand on him and get reamed by his lover all in one go. It was an ideal situation as far as he was concerned. Ah well, Remus would be home before long and he would soon know precisely what his lover had in store for him tonight.

Cleaning things up for the night didn’t take very long, it was long passed the point of an ingrained habit. After washing up Severus set about preparing something light for dinner, Remus had expressed a desire for finger foods so they could eat in the yard as they watched the sunset. Soppy wolf.

Sometime later he had several hearty sandwiches made up with carrot sticks and some dressing to dip them in. Grabbing a blanket, a bottle of wine and some napkins, Severus set their dinner up in the backyard. Now all that was missing was one wayward werewolf.

Soon after he had settled onto the blanket and poured himself a glass of wine Severus heard Remus approaching. Severus found himself pulled in to a more engaging kiss hello than usual, but he wasn’t about to complain about such a pleasant greeting after a long day. They ate their sandwiches in companionable silence, watching the sun sink below the horizon. They began to chat about their day as if by silent agreement after the sun set.

Remus was watching him quite closely as Severus ate his carrot sticks. He didn’t think he was teasing his lover in anyway, but with the month they had Severus half suspected that winding Remus up had become automatic. 

“What is that on your hand?” Remus asks suddenly, staring at Severus’ right hand like there is something there, but Severus can’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“Where?”

“Give me your hand,” Remus directs softly, his eyes glinting in the after-glow of the sun.

Severus does so, extending it to his lover palm up and then gasps as Remus’ own hand cradles his and he begins to kiss it tenderly. Remus trails open mouthed kisses across his lover’s palm and up to his wrist, kissing and carefully nipping at the tender skin there before latching on and sucking just hard enough to make the area sensitive and flushed before pulling away again earning a disappointed whimper from Severus.

Remus gently turned the captive hand over in his own, exposing the back of Severus’ hand to the same treatment. Licking, kissing, nipping and sucking his way across the back of his panting lover’s hand. Remus had always loved Severus hands; they were clever, long fingered and graceful in a way his own were not. Generally Remus didn’t find hands particularly sexy, but the way Severus reacted to them being teased was more than enough to change his mind.


	30. Round Twenty-Nine: Getting Out Of Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing, biting, finger fetish, sex out of doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Remus was just playing with his hands while they were both fully dressed and Severus felt like a needy puddle of goo already. It wasn’t fair. His lover hadn’t even done anything overtly sexual to his hands. His fingers had thus far been completely neglected and yet there he sat, incapable of sitting still as Remus licked, kissed, nibbled and sucked his way across his palm and the back of his hand like there was nothing he would rather do than torment his lover thusly.

Severus found himself panting constantly as he was teased; Remus switching from barely perceivable sensation to strong nips and sucks with no warning or discernible pattern. Severus’ free hand was clenched at his side with a handful of his robes for fear of grabbing at Remus’ hair in a painful manner.

Remus gazed at Severus lustily as he drew first Severus’ index and then middle finger into his mouth, nipping the sensitive tips playfully before sucking strongly on the whole. Severus moaned openly at the sensation, the implied promise was clear, but even without it the feeling was enough to make Severus’ blood heat.

Lost in a haze Severus found himself leaning towards his lover unconsciously until he fell forward into Remus’ lap, startling them both. Taking advantage of their sudden closeness, Remus pulled Severus bodily against himself on the blanket, entwining their legs and going in for a kiss.

Severus pulled Remus on top of him eagerly, hoping his lover would take the hint and get on with it already, but Remus would not be rushed. He treated Severus’ neck as he had his hand, drawing quiet moans from his lover before moving on. Frustrated by the many layers his lover cocooned himself in Remus banished Severus’ clothing and then his own, it was a warm night and even if it wasn’t, neither of them would notice the cold for long.

Remus kissed down Severus’ neck to his nipples, pausing to tease both in turn and earning a few pleased gasps for his efforts before trailing his nips and kisses down to Severus’ quivering belly before pulling his lover into his mouth as he had silently promised earlier. Severus reached down helplessly, grabbing Remus’ head and trying to hold him there without choking him. Remus allowed it for a time before pulling away with a tender goodbye kiss to the head of Severus’ shaft.

Severus thrust and made a sound of protest at Remus’ perceived abandonment, but only moments later he returned, hand slicked to stretch his opening. Severus canted his hips to help, allowing Remus a better angle as he worked. Remus took advantage of Severus’ distraction to recapture his lover’s hand and suck on his fingers as he finished preparing him.

Soon they were both ready, Remus drew Severus’ legs over his shoulders and slowly sinks in, reveling in his lover and the sounds and smells of the yard at night. The lethargy doesn’t last, both are far too eager for the other to maintain that polite fiction for long. Severus pulls at Remus with his legs, trying to force him to go faster and deeper, moaning and crying out for more as Remus tries to rein himself in enough that he doesn’t lose control entirely.

Each entreaty, each thrust, each moan seem calculated to tear the last bit of his control from him. Severus is an enticing danger, calling him to dance on the knife edge of his nature with him. At moments like this Remus wonders why he fights so hard against himself when he knows Severus loves him despite the wolf he becomes monthly. As they come his mind returns to the list Severus gave him, specifically the item that had bothered him most. Maybe Severus even loves him _because_ of the wolf.


	31. Round Thirty: All's Well That Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied and talk of bestiality, far too much talking and relationship stuff, a depressing lack of proper porn. 
> 
> AN: sorry, muse was clamoring for something vaguely like plot, so yeah, no proper porn to end the series. I might do an epilog, but I suspect that way lies madness. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, congratulations to everyone who made it and thanks to the mods for putting up with us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine.

Something more than Remus’ imminent change was bothering him. Severus knew the difference between his lover’s usual pre-change restlessness and the way he reacted to being worried or upset over something. They both had taken the day off, Remus because he knew he would be incapable of focusing on anything the day before or after his change and Severus because he liked to be with Remus to help both physically and emotionally during this process.

Severus sat in the library pretending to read, though he wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding his scrutiny of his lover. Remus was pacing and fidgeting as much as always, but his shoulders told the story of the tension his circling thoughts were causing. Something had Remus on edge and Severus wanted to know what.

Remus was so lost in his own head he didn’t even hear when Severus called his name. Since calling out to him was not sufficient to catch Remus’ attention he instead stood and moved into Remus’ path. Remus startled and nearly ran into him when next he turned, convincing Severus that he was right about his lover’s state of mind.

“Easy there Remus,” Severus said, grabbing his lover’s arms to keep him from over-balancing, “what has you so out of sorts today?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Severus; I’m always like this before my change.” Severus knew that was a lie and that Remus knew it, his nose was twitching in the way it always did when he lied.

“No you aren’t, you get restless, yes, but when I talk to you I get a response and you don’t usually look like you are attempting to solve an unsolvable puzzle.” Severus softened his tone, trying his best to sound reassuring, “What is the matter wolf?”

Remus glowered and pulled away snarling at his lover, “That! That is what the matter is!”

“I don’t understand.”

“Do you love me because I’m me, or did you always just want a creature and I was convenient?”

At Severus’ gobsmacked expression Remus elaborated, “Your list Severus, the item you paused over the least, but wrote the most urgently was bestiality, you even call me ‘wolf’ as some sort of pet name, is that what you really want?” Remus’ head dropped and his voice broke as he continued, “Instead of me?”

“Never,” Severus began, his voice shaking with choked back emotion, “Never doubt that I love you, Remus.” Severus pulled Remus into his arms, holding him fiercely to his chest as he tried to soothe his lover’s fear. 

“I called you ‘wolf’ only when you were transformed at first,” Severus said, keeping his voice low and soothing as he explained himself to his distraught lover. “It seemed the easiest way to remind myself that it was you, but not at the same time. I wasn’t about to call you ‘Moony’ after all. One day I slipped up and called you that when you were human and your eyes lit up like I had called you a sappy pet name so I just kept doing it.” Severus could feel the tension leave his lover as he explained himself. 

“I do like it you know. Somehow you say it as if it is an endearment, a secret way you tell me you love me. I’m sorry I threw that back in your face just now.” Remus pulled back a bit so Severus could see his face, they smiled tentatively at each other before Severus continued, addressing Remus’ other concern.

“You had things more than a touch backwards love.” Severus continued, “I didn’t set out to find a lover to indulge my fantasy, I was given a wonderful idiot to love and the fantasy came later. It was your fault too I’ll have you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your other form was quite dog-like when we hadn’t quite managed to tailor the potion to you yet and, well, he was always fond of sniffling me, but one day the little blighter did so when I was just in a bathrobe and he found the opening…”

“He didn’t!”

“He did, it was early and I was still sporting so he licked it, out of curiosity probably, to see if it was like his own. I squealed like a first year.” Severus paused and blushed deeply before continuing in a whisper, “I _liked_ it.”

Severus continued in a rush, “the thought had never even occurred to me before, but realizing that I experienced something like that and I _enjoyed_ it, well, it isn’t something you can just forget. I tried to, but I dreamt about it.”

Now that he felt less threatened by his lover’s interest in his other form Remus found himself curious. “What did you dream, love?”

“I dreamt about you fucking me from behind, driving into me forcefully, making me moan and then you changed and you didn’t stop or even slow down, you held me down as you fucked me as a wolf, thrusting into me relentlessly, the feeling of your fur as you humped against me, feeling you expand and knot inside me...” Severus trailed off, hiding his face in his lover’s hair, embarrassed and aroused by the mere memory of his dream.

Remus didn’t expect that. He’d half expected Severus would refuse to tell him about the dream, it was highly personal after all and Severus did value his privacy. He assumed the very idea would put him off entirely, but the way Severus spoke of it… Remus would be lying if he claimed it didn’t sound compelling.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you Severus.”

That caught his lover’s attention, that wasn’t at all the reaction he had expected.

“You misunderstood; in your place I likely would have done the same. We are a pair, are we not?” 

“In more ways than one it seems,” Remus smiled, relieved they were not fighting anymore. “Come to bed Severus, I can’t fulfill that particular fantasy for you until tonight, but there was no rule saying we couldn’t play more than once a day, was there?”

“Not that I recall, wolf, but then we made the rules so shouldn’t we be allowed to break them?”


End file.
